De mundos diferentes (Kag x Bank)
by ljubi-sama
Summary: Un demonio cuyo origen fue diferente a los demás, transitará entre el mundo de los vivos y los muertos, y a pesar de la advertencia de su padre; caerá en las redes del sentimiento más poderoso del universo. Él fue enviado al mundo de los humanos con un propósito desconocido, sin embargo al hallarse enamorado, lo sacrificará todo, hasta su vida eterna para estar al lado de su amada.
1. Un vivo entre los muertos

**De mundos diferentes**

**Cáp. 1**

**Un vivo entre los muertos **

Salem (Massachussets) año 1692

En un modesto hogar. Una mujer se encontraba dando desgarradores gritos de dolor, intentando dar a luz al que sería su primogénito y el de su esposo.

El dolor era incesante, sentía que la vida se le estaba yendo en el intento de dar vida a su pequeño, y sin saberlo, pero presintiéndolo; realmente era su final.

Las horas transcurrían y por más que luchaba; el pequeño ser que yacía en su vientre, no podía nacer.

Entre 2 parteras estaban dando lo mejor de sí, para poder acabar con el dolor incesante de la joven madre primeriza, pero por más lucha que le hacían, y aplicaban todos sus conocimientos; para ambas era sin lugar a dudas el parto más difícil al cual se habían enfrentado hasta el momento.

La noche cayó rápidamente y aunque el dolor de la parturienta había aminorado, el pequeño bebé, aún no podía llegar a este mundo.

Desesperado el esposo de la joven; llegó con un médico especialista en partos difíciles, pero el problema no radicada en aquel nacimiento, sino en la muchedumbre que se encontraba afuera de la humilde morada, exigiendo la vida del ser aún no nato.

Los habitantes del pequeño pueblo, totalmente enfurecidos, pedían a gritos que en cuanto ese ser naciera, fuera sacrificado en el acto, puesto que ellos aseguraban que era el fruto del mal; ya que se había expandido el rumor que el padre de dicha criatura, no era otro más que el mismísimo demonio.

En cuanto el llanto del bebé se dejó escuchar, la muchedumbre que se hallaba en la parte exterior del recinto; sin ningún reparo, decidió invadir la propiedad del joven matrimonio.

Algunos se dirigieron a la recamara donde se hallaba una exhausta madre recién parida y un fornido caballero de azabachez cabellos y penetrante mirada cobriza.

**Aldeano:** ¡exigimos que nos entregues a ese niño en el acto!

**Aldeano2:** ¡ese engendro sólo traerá desgracias a nuestras vidas, y por ello debe morir en la hoguera!

**Kaguya:** (madre del recién nacido) por favor piedad… es tan sólo un bebé… él es un inocente que ha venido a parar a este mundo… si desean el alma de alguien… llévense la mí… (La joven madre cayó muerta por el sobre esfuerzo que había realizado pariendo a su hijo)

**Aldeano:** ¡ha muerto! Ese engendro la ha matado (señalando al bebé que se hallaba en brazos de su padre)

**Ryūra:** amada mía, juro que nuestro amor será infinito y que tu muerte no, nos separará

Ante la mirada atónita e incrédula de los aldeanos, las parteras y el médico presente; Ryūra , entonó algunas palabras en un dialecto inentendible para el oído humano, y en segundos un fuego azul ardiente, rodeó a su esposa que yacía muerta, a él y a su pequeño hijo recién nacido.

**En el infierno…**

Un enorme alboroto se había armado, puesto que el señor de los infiernos se encontraba del peor humor que jamás se le había conocido.

No sólo echaba fuego por los ojos de tanta cólera, sino que parecía un dragón de tanto escupir fuego por la boca de lo furioso que estaba.

**Naraku:** (señor del infierno o dios del mal) ¡tráiganme en el acto a ese infame, gato mío! ¡Lo quiero en este instante a mis pies y encadenado!

3 pequeños demonios de ínfima categoría, llevaban ante su amo a la gran pantera guardián de los infiernos. Lo tenían sujeto con fuertes cadenas del cuello y patas, pero éste, no daba resistencia alguna.

Aquel enorme felino, de afilados y enormes colmillos, ojos color rojo sangre, mirada feroz e imponente tamaño; parecía más inofensivo que los 3 pequeños demonios que lo estaban halando.

No se le veía asustado, ni mucho menos agresivo, se le veía arrepentido y dispuesto a someterse a la voluntad de su amo.

**Naraku:** (al tenerlo a sus pies como lo había pedido, no hizo otra cosa más que resondrarlo cual padre a un hijo) ¡¿pero en que menudo lío me has metido, animal infernal?! Te doy permiso para que te vayas al mundo de los vivos durante algún tiempo y me regresas con todo un problema entre las patas… ¿qué tienes que decir en tu defensa? (el felino sólo agachó la cabeza y metió la cola entre las patas) ¡ah, no!, ¡no te hagas el que no puedes hablar, porque yo sé, que sí puedes!, Anda levanta la cabeza y dime ¡¿qué fue lo que se te cruzó por la cabeza?! ¡Al…!

**Midoriko:** (señora del cielo o diosa del bien) ¡Naraku!, he venido a discutir un tema muy serio contigo

**Naraku:** ¡lo que me faltaba! ¡Qué vinieras a reclamarme por lo que hizo éste infame!

**Midoriko:** (soltó los amarres del mismo) Ryūra, déjame a solas con tu amo (éste asintió y se fue)

**Naraku:** (se sentó en su flameante trono de lava volcánica, tiró sus enormes alas negras dragonicas para atrás y cómo si no le importase nada, se empezó a escarbar sus puntiagudas orejas) sí has venido a reclamarme por aquel mocoso, te diré que yo no tuve nada que ver

**Midoriko:** aquel mocoso, como tú le dices, es tu responsabilidad

**Naraku:** ¡¿mía, por qué?! Yo no lo hice… fue el gato

**Midoriko:** ese bebé es un ser nacido de una humana y un demonio. Y Ryūra lo trajo ¡vivo a nuestro mundo!

**Naraku:** ¿está contigo? Hay que bueno, entonces quédatelo, te lo regalo, cuídalo y se la madre que siempre has querido ser. Ahora si no te importa, vuelve a tu lindo y paradisiaco cielo que tengo muchas almas malditas que castigar, ok.

**Midoriko:** ¡uish!, ¡no me hagas perder la paciencia! ¡Sabes perfectamente lo que significa que un vivo éste entre los muertos! Ese bebé, es un hibrido que no debe estar acá, pero tampoco puede ser devuelto al mundo de los vivos y por lo tanto…

**Myoga:** (señor de los inocentes o dios de lo neutral) ¡así que por aquí estaban! ¡Vaya revuelo que se ha armado con la llegada de aquel cachorro! Ahora la pregunta es ¿en qué mundo se va a quedar?

**Midoriko/Naraku:** (señalándose mutuamente) ¡que se lo quede él/ella!

**Myoga:** uhm. A este paso pasaran mil años humanos y el pobre cachorrito habrá muerto de inanición y aún así no sabremos a qué mundo pertenece.

¡Uy, pero que calor hace acá!

**Naraku:** perdona viejito que no ponga el aire acondicionado, pero se descompuso desde que el infierno existe

**Midoriko:** ni para hacer chistes eres bueno

**Myoga:** uh, ya veo que ustedes dos, nunca van a madurar… mejor seré yo quien decida

**En el paraíso natural…**

El lugar era el sitio más hermoso que cualquier ser pensante pudiera imaginar. Todo estaba cubierto de basta vegetación, árboles, flores y animales de todas las especies y tamaño.

Ahí no hacía no frio ni calor, no estaba oscuro ni muy brillante, simplemente era como debía ser.

**Naraku:** el paraíso natural… uhm, hacía al menos unos 1000 años que no pasaba por acá; es agradable salir del caluroso infierno de vez en cuando

**Midoriko:** fuiste expulsado por coquetear con una cabra montesa

**Naraku:** ¡neh! No me puedes culpar por ello, sus hermosos cuernos y los míos hacían un perfecto par.

¡Ey Mioga! ¿Por donde está doncella? (la cabra montesa) ya que estoy por estos lares me gustaría profetizarle mi incondicional amor… de nuevo

**Midoriko:** increíble, eres el dios de todo lo malo y sabes lo que es amar

**Naraku:** la lujuria es parte de mis dominios, por lo que amar a los demás no es del nada extraño, encanto. Uhm… aunque viéndote bien; tus encantadoras alas emplumadas blancas y mis hermosas alas demoniacas negras, harían buen par (le dio un caliente medio abrazo) ¿qué te parece si luego tú y yo, nos deshacemos de este viejito (Myoga) y nos refugiamos en mi habitación, halla en el infierno?

**Midoriko:** ¡quítame tus horribles garras de mi delicada y pulcra piel!

**Naraku:** ¡nah! Tú te lo pierdes

**Myoga:** ¡ya niños!, vinimos a mi mundo para discutir acerca del destino del cachorro de Ryūra y ustedes, sólo se la pasan jugando

**Midoriko:** con Naraku el inmaduro, es muy difícil tomar una decisión

**Naraku:** Myoga, yo no soy inmaduro, estoy todo madurito y muy duro por ciertos lugares de mi cuerpo; si gustas lo puedes comprobar luego, cariño (le guiño un ojo)

**Midoriko:** lluvia (se posó una nube sobre la cabeza de Naraku)

**Naraku:** jah, jah, ni creas que con tu nubecita de agua, vas a calmar mis ansias por ti preciosa

**Midoriko:** truenos, relámpagos, plagas ¡todo!

**Naraku:** (recibió varias descargas en su cola, cabeza, cuernos y demás partes de su cuerpo, además de una buena cantidad de picaduras en la parte más dura) ok, ok, tú ganas, entiendo tu punto, te dejaré tranquila por el momento.

Muy bien Myoga, pongámonos serios ¿Qué vamos a hacer con el pequeño demonio?

**Myoga:** (le pidió a una cangura que lo trajera) no lo sé, ustedes díganme (sacó un hermoso cachorrito de pantera, color dorado con manchas marrones, de la bolsa de la cangura)

**Naraku/Midoriko:** ¡¿lo convertiste en una pantera?!

**Myoga:** no, no lo hice. En cuanto los querubines me lo entregaron, cambió de forma humana a cachorro, es por ello que los fui a buscar para hablar de esto

**Naraku:** uhm… es un ¡transformer!

**Midoriko:** (le dio un lapo en la cabeza) es un tranformista, ¡tarado!

**Naraku:** oye no lo insultes, ¿cómo puedes llamarlo tarado, sino le has hecho ningún test?

**Midoriko:** sino fuera que ya estás muerto ¡te mataría!

**Myoga:** el que cambie según el mundo donde se halle, no es el problema; el problema es que está vivo y no puede permanecer acá, pero tampoco lo podemos devolver al mundo humano

**Naraku:** simple, que se muera de inanición y lo mandamos al cielo

**Midoriko:** no podemos matar a un ser vivo, nosotros reclutamos a los muertos ¡bruto!

**Myoga:** se me ocurre dejarlo transitar entre los 3 reinos y que sea criado por sus respectivos padres, pero para ello debemos volverlo uno de nuestra especie

**Midoriko:** ¿estás proponiendo que…?

**Naraku**: (serio) aquello no se ha realizado jamás, pero si los 3 estamos de acuerdo, entonces sería posible…

**Myoga:** que un no muerto y tampoco vivo, transite entre nosotros y sea lo suficientemente poderoso para transitar entre los 3 reinos sin mayor problema

**Naraku:** si ustedes están de acuerdo… yo también

**Midoriko:** ¿sabes lo que representa ceder parte de nuestra longevidad eterna, no es así?

**Naraku:** una arruga más, una cana menos, qué más da, después de todo tú ya estás vieja

**Midoriko: **¡retira lo dicho, sino quieres que te empale, por el único agujero de tu cuerpo que estoy casi segura no has profanado!

**Naraku:** ¿mi nariz? ¡nah! Me saco los mocos todo el tiempo

**Midoriko:** ¡demonio tenías que ser!

**Naraku:** pero con todo y todo, te mueres por mí, ¿no es así encanto?

**Myoga:** si siguen de bufones, les arrebataré un millón de años a cada uno y perderán su juventud eterna ¡para siempre!

**Naraku:** ¡uy el viejito ya se molestó!

**Midoriko:** empecemos de una vez con el ritual

**Myoga:** Naraku llama al shinigami, para que sea nuestro testigo.

Midoriko, llama a tu mejor arcángel, para qué firme nuestro convenio y yo… le pediré a mi esposa naturaleza que nos consienta realizar el ritual.

En cuanto el shinigami Jakotsu y la arcángel Hari se hicieron presentes; los 3 dioses llevaron a cabo la ceremonia de sucesión de vida eterna voluntaria.

Cada uno le cedió algo de sí mismo.

Myoga la sabiduría y el buen juicio

Midoriko las virtudes y los sentimientos

Naraku la paciencia y el carisma (y un toque personal de lujuria)

Cada dios le cedió una parte de su eterna vida y así, aquel ser mortal que había sido capaz de llegar a los 3 reinos siendo un poco de cada uno, se convirtió en el primer no vivo, ni muerto que fue aceptado en el otro mundo.

**Myoga:** la ceremonia ha llegado a su fin, ahora es tiempo de que se halle al lado de sus progenitores y se encarguen de criarlo, educarlo y formarlo

**Naraku:** pero ¿qué hay de la madre? ¿A qué reino pertenecerá ella?

**Midoriko:** (soltó un suspiro) me temo que su alma no puede ser aceptada en el cielo por haber sido cautivada por un demonio, por lo que… ella será parte de tus dominios

**Naraku:** ¡oh, sí baby! Una hermosa demonio más para mi lista de conquistas

**Midoriko:** tú jamás cambiarás, siempre serás el mismo lujurioso y libidinoso demonio de los infiernos

**Naraku:** ¿y para que quiero cambiar?, Si hacer todo lo contrario a lo que tú haces, es mi trabajo y ¿sabes qué? (le susurró al oído con lacividad) me encanta hacer ello

**Midoriko:** ¡ajj! Aleja tu blasfema boca de mi puro y casto oído ¡regresa a tu infernal mundo y déjame tranquila!

**Myoga:** bien dicen que del odio al amor hay un solo paso. Y del cielo al infierno, hay un solo salto

**Naraku:** (tomó al cachorro en sus manos) bueno, me voy a mi amado infierno; hasta no sé cuando, bye bye. ¡Ah, y por cierto Myoga! En cuanto veas a doncella, dile que la estaré esperando en mis aposentos (le guiño un ojo y envuelto en una cortina de fuego, desapareció)

**Myoga:** ¡ay, con ese muchacho!, Finge ser malo, pero es todo lo contrario

**Midoriko:** ¡no, no es nada bueno, es un… un… un…! ¡Un condenado demonio!

**En el infierno…**

Naraku caminaba por el enorme pasillo del lamento, llevando consigo al pequeño hibrido, al cual mantenía protegido con una de sus alas, para que no se fuera a quemar con los pedazos de piedras ardientes de lava que caían por el trayecto.

En cuanto llegó a una de las mazmorras; de una sola enérgica patada tumbo la puerta y le ordenó a Ryūra que se le acercará.

**Naraku:** bien, gatote infernal, yo te di la vida… es decir te cree, porque yo no… tú entiendes; así que te la puedo quitar por lo que hiciste, pero debido a que sin ti, mi maravilloso infierno se quedaría sin guardián y sin gato que me acompañe… te perdonaré la vida, pero a cambio, deberás hacerte cargo del pequeño demonio que se te ocurrió engendrar.

¡Ah, por cierto! Tu amada humana, se encuentra en la cámara de conversión, su alma no la está pasando muy bien que digamos, puesto que está siendo torturada al máximo. Tú sabes, para que se aclimate a como son las cosas acá abajo, y ya luego de ello podrán permanecer juntos por toda la infernal eternidad. ¿Tienes algo que decir?

**Ryūra:** señor, usted es mi creador y mi amo, por lo cual mi alma es suya y lamento lo que hice.

Nunca fue mi intención acarrearle problema alguno y por el simple hecho de haberme perdonado, le estaré eternamente agradecido; sin embargo hay algo que humildemente le quiero pedir

**Naraku:** ¿y eso es?

**Ryūra:** un cuerpo que vaya más de acorde con el de mi esposa

**Naraku:** (alzó una ceja y lo miró de abajo hacia arriba) tienes razón, eres un felino de al menos 6 metros de alto y ella es una suculenta mujer… cuando la pasé a ver, sí que estaba deliciosa; pero bueno. Como soy un amo generoso, te haré un cuerpo más de acorde a ella, para que así puedan disfrutarse mutuamente, tú me entiendes ¿no?

**Ryūra:** usted es mi amo y lo que usted ordene yo obedezco

**Naraku:** bien, ella es humana, tú eres una pantera y el hijo de ambos es transformista… uhm… cómo deberé hacerte (descubrió al pequeño que tenía envuelto en su ala y tenía la piel rosa como un humano, el cabello negro azabache como Ryūra y unas adorables orejitas gatunas en su cabeza) uhm… ya sé, te parecerás a mí.

Te daré un cuerpo con forma humana, unas alas negras imponentes, fuertes colmillos, pero no muy grandes y… cuernos no, esos sólo me van a mí, uhm, orejas puntiagudas, sí así serás.

Con un chasquido de sus dedos la transformación del enorme felino comenzó. Gritó muchísimo por el dolor que sentía y para Naraku eso era como música para sus oídos.

Pero luego de algunos minutos la transformación estuvo completa.


	2. Bankotsu

**Cáp. 2**

**Bankotsu **

El tiempo en el infierno transcurría de una manera más lenta que en el de los humanos, pero para que cada milésima de segundo fuera un contante sufrir.

Las almas que llegaban sentenciadas por diversos cargos, eran torturadas cada segundo de su interminable existencia. Cosa que Naraku disfrutaba en demasía, ya que se ensañaba con las almas más corruptas y despreciables, pero había alguien que lo hacía más feliz que torturar almas.

Un pequeño hibrido que aparentaba tener la edad de 5 años, pero que en años humanos ya llevaba un ocho décadas y media.

El señor de los infiernos se encontraba en sus aposentos acompañado de varias hermosas demonios, cumpliéndoles sus más pervertidos deseos; cuando de pronto un pequeño de azabaches cabellos y ojos carmesí chispeante irrumpió.

**Niño:** Nadaku, Nadaku, ya estoy listo para cumplir con la misión que me encardaste

Ryūra, muy preocupado por la seguridad de su hijo se apresuró a darle el encuentro al pequeño y lo primero que hizo fue cubrirlo con una de sus poderosas alas, y arrodillarse ante su señor, implorándole clemencia ante la actitud desenfadada de su pequeño vástago.

**Naraku:** (aparatando a sus amantes) ¿por qué le cubres los ojos al pequeño demonio? Bien sabes que en este mundo lo corrupto, obsceno, lujurioso y pasional es parte de nuestro día a día; en lugar de cubrirle los ojos, deberías dejar que vaya aprendiendo el funcionamiento de nuestro mundo.

**Ryūra:** lo siento mi señor, sé que debo seguir sus ordenes, pero considero que Bankotsu aún está muy pequeño como para aprender de nuestras costumbres.

Le pido mi señor que lo perdone por haber irrumpido en sus aposentos; se me escapó mientras cumplía mi labor como guardián.

**Naraku:** levántate mi fiel felino. No te he pedido que te arrodilles ante mí, así como tampoco he mostrado enfado contra Bankotsu.

Suéltalo ya y déjalo que se acerque a mí.

**Bankotsu:** (le mostró una enorme sonrisa) ¿qué vamos a hace hoy?

**Naraku:** hoy irás al cielo a ver a Midoriko y le mandarás un mensaje de mi parte ¿de acuerdo?

**Bankotsu:** ¡sí, sí, sí! Iré a ver a Micodiko, hace mucho que no da veo

**Naraku:** Ryūra, puedes marcharte a seguir con lo tuyo, yo me haré cargo de Bankotsu hasta nuevo aviso.

Bien Bankotsu (le entregó un frasco lleno de pulgas infernales) tu misión será soltarlas sobre las alas de Midoriko, luego de ello, regresa lo antes posible y búscame ¿sí?

**Bankotsu:** ¿po qué no me puedo queda en el cielo?

**Naraku:** uhm… porque hay cosas que te quiero enseñar

**Bankotsu:** ¿me llevadas a ver las cavernas de totudas?

**Naraku:** a ver, de las 2000 que hay, ya te enseñé 222, uhm… podría mostrarte unas 30 o 40 más, pero no creo que a tu madre le agrade las tengo en mente; creo que mejor hoy estudiaremos los tipos de sentencias.

(Le dio una palmadita en su trasero) Ahora ve al paraíso como te dije y regresa pronto, ¿ok?

En cuanto Bankotsu llegó al cielo, sus facciones se volvieron la de un niño humano.

Él disfrutaba muchísimo de estar en el cielo y jugar con otros niños de su edad y escuchar las dulces canciones de Hari.

Cada vez que estaba en el paraíso el tiempo se le pasaba muy rápido y por lo general se quedaba el equivalente a algunos meses humanos.

Estaba correteando alegremente, cuando de pronto se cruzó en su camino Midoriko y recordando cual era la misión que le había encargado Naraku; alegremente soltó las pulgas infernales sobre las alas de esta.

Midoriko en el acto empezó a sentir un ardor incontrolable sobre sus hermosas alas emplumadas y se las sacudió tan fuerte que se le cayó hasta la última de sus plumas. En cuanto divisó que a Bankotsu el cual no paraba de reír ante aquel espectáculo, lo empezó a corretear, pero éste de un solo brinco regresó al infierno.

Corriendo lo más rápido que sus pequeños pies le permitían se dirigió hasta el trono de Naraku y le informó que Midoriko se había convertido en un demonio, puesto que estaba muy furiosa y lo había correteado por todo el cielo.

**Naraku:** muy bien mi pequeño demonio, bueno trabajo

**Bankotsu:** (con total inocencia) ¿hice bien?, Micodiko parecía muy molesta

**Naraku:** (le palmeó la cabeza) sí hiciste muy bi…

**Midoriko:** (hecha una furia total) ¡sabía que tú estabas detrás de esto! (sus alas eran una ruina. Sólo quedaban las falanges y huesos de las mismas) ¡¿se puede saber que pretendes usando la inocencia del pequeño para tus fechorías?!

**Naraku:** ¿pretender?, yo no pretendo nada, yo sólo te quería jugar una bromita, pero cómo no me dejas subir, entonces lo envíe a él

**Bankotsu:** (asustado por el enojo de Midoriko, se escondió detrás de Naraku) Micodiko ¿estás molesta conmigo?... yo sólo hice lo que me dijo Nadaku

**Midoriko:** (lo adoraba por sobre todas las cosas) contigo nunca podré estar molesta. ¡Es con éste infame demonio que estoy furiosa!

**Naraku:** de que te quejas, si te quite un gran peso de encima; se notaba que tus alas estaban muy pesadas

**Midoriko:** ¡eres el peor ser que puede existir! Pero no vine hasta para recordártelo, sino vine para llevarme a Bankotsu y apartarlo de tus malas intenciones

**Naraku:** ¡¿qué?! Por una simple bromita, me quieres alejar de mi pequeño demonio.

¿Qué hay si me niego?

**Midoriko: **él no es tuyo y a decir verdad pertenece más al cielo que al infierno, por ser tan sólo un niño, y si sigue en tus dominios me temo que lo terminarás corrompiendo

**Naraku:** es un demonio y su lugar es acá

**Midoriko:** ¡es un niño, y su lugar es el paraíso!

**Myoga:** es un felino y su lugar es el paraíso animal

**Naraku y Midoriko:** ¡¿y tú qué haces acá?!

**Myoga:** sus gritos se escuchaban hasta en mi reino, y cómo siempre los vine separar

**Midoriko:** ya que estás acá, dile a éste cabeza hueca que no le voy a permitir que se quede con Bankotsu

**Naraku:** de ninguna manera te lo voy a ceder, él se queda conmigo y punto

**Bankotsu:** yo me doy con mi mami (se fue)

**Myoga:** ahora que se ha ido, debemos hablar seriamente sobre su destino.

Ustedes bien saben que él no, nos pertenece. Aunque le cedimos parte de nuestra longevidad, sigue siendo un ser vivo y por ende debemos devolverlo a donde pertenece

**Naraku:** ¿entonces qué propones viejito?

**Myoga:** ya que su desarrollo es lento, comparado con el de los humanos. Le enseñaremos todo lo que sabemos, para que cuando haya cumplido los 20 años en apariencia humana, retorne con los suyos y sea él que decida a que reino querrá pertenecer

**Naraku:** ¡¿ah?! Ningún mortal tiene libre albedrio para decidir a qué mundo quiere pertenecer. Eso se define cuando muere y su alma es designada a uno de nuestros reinos (miró a MidoriKo)

**Midoriko:** los niños y bebés, pasan directamente al cielo, los que han sido equilibradamente buenos y malos, pasan al purgatorio y su alma es reencarnada y los que son abortados…

**Myoga:** dependiendo de cual era su destino no concluso, son convertidos en demonios de ínfima categoría o en querubines

**Naraku:** él será un demonio lo mires por donde lo mires

**Midoriko:** es hijo de una humana, cuyo único crimen fue dejarse seducir por un demonio, pero ello no lo condena al infierno, ya que no ha hecho nada malo como para ser uno de los tuyos

**Naraku:** y lo de tus alas… ¿no cuenta?

**Midoriko:** ¡eso lo hiciste tú y lo usaste a él!

**Myoga:** en vista que Bankotsu es un hibrido, no, nos queda más que compartírnoslo

**Midoriko:** ¿cómo?

**Myoga:** durante su niñez lo tendrás tú y durante su juventud, tú Naraku y cuando haya cumplido los 20 años, será enviado al mundo humano, convivirá con ellos y deberá descubrir el porqué de su existencia. Hasta que no lo haya descubierto… no podrá volver a ninguno de los 3 reinos

**Naraku:** me tocó la mejor parte, corromper a un joven, es más divertido que corromper a un niño, aunque admito que ya no tendré con quien divertirme

**Midoriko:** si eligieras hacer el bien, en lugar del mal, te dejaría ir a verlo al cielo, pero cómo cada vez que subes, seduces a mis ángeles, mejor quédate por acá

**Naraku:** descuida cariño, si te da celos que le coquetee con tus amadas ángeles, puedo coquetear sólo contigo para que demostrarte lo mucho que me interesas (le sonrió cautivadoramente, mientras la jalaba hacía sí mismo con su cola)

**Midoriko:** ¡jamás, se te ocurra tan siquiera pensar en mí! ¡Me desagradas y siempre me desagradarás!

**Naraku:** (la pegó más hacía él y le susurró al oído) eso dices, pero en el fondo te mueres por mí

**Midoriko:** (lo empujó con fuerza) ¡eres un descarado!, ¡un demonio despreciable!, ¡te detesto!, ¡te aborrezco!, ¡te odio! (Se regresó al cielo)

**Naraku:** ¡ay, dice todo ello, pero yo sé que se muere por mí!

**Myoga:** él que se muere por ella eres tú… y no lo puedes ocultar

**Naraku:** calla viejito, que no sabes lo que dices

**Myoga:** ella no te recuerda, pero tú si a ella ¿no es así?

**Naraku:** sí, pero es mejor así, después de todo ella es el bien y yo el mal y nuestros destinos es estar separados por la eternidad

**Myoga:** no sé por qué escogiste ser el señor de los infiernos, cuando pudiste elegir estar en el cielo

**Naraku:** porque una vida, aún eterna, sin saber de ella, era peor que estar condenado sufrir en los infiernos por la eternidad.

Siendo el dios del mal puedo al menos mantener un mínimo de contacto con ella, en cambio si mi alma era enviada al purgatorio, bien podría haber reencarnado en lo que sea o bien podría haberme ido al cielo, pero con la mente totalmente en blanco y no tener ni la más mínima idea de la historia que en vida nos unió

**Myoga:** ¡ay éste chico enamorado! Bastante creo yo que has sacrificado por estar al lado de tu amada. Deberías contarle la verdad que hay tras de ustedes y dejar que ella decida

**Naraku:** no Myoga, deja las cosas como están. Aunque sean pocas las ocasiones en que pueda estar cerca de ella, estaré más que complacido.

**Myoga:** bueno, es tu decisión.

Vendré muy pronto por Bankotsu, así que espero que no lo corrompas hasta ese entonces

**Naraku:** descuida viejito que a ese pequeño inocente, no pienso corromperlo hasta que sea el momento.

Hiciste bien en decidir dármelo cuando sea joven; ya me puedo imaginar el sin fin de cosas que le voy a enseñar (sonrió maléficamente)

Muy poco tiempo después Bankotsu fue llamado al cielo, donde entre Midoriko; Hari la arcángel más poderosa; múltiples ángeles; tronos y querubines, fue instruido y disciplinado para ser un ser de bien.

Aprendió las normas, reglas y leyes del cielo. Disfrutó de cada rincón de este y vivió plenamente su niñez; pero siempre rondó por su mente las mismas pregunta ¿por qué él era diferente a los demás?, ¿por qué mientras los demás tenían alas, él no?, ¿por qué los demás no sentían hambre, dolor, pena, alegría o tristeza? Como lo sentía él

Todas sus preguntas fueron respondidas, pero no aclaradas según él.

Cuando fue adolescente, conoció el lado corrupto, vil, pervertido del infierno. Se entrenó para castigar a cada tipo de alma, aprendió a distinguir el bien del mal, lo justo de lo injusto, la ira, el odio, el rencor y todos los sentimientos negativos existentes, así como también aprendió que no todo está bien o está mal, hay un equilibrio y que por ello habían almas que no podían salir del purgatorio y eran reencarnadas en nuevos seres para tener una nueva oportunidad.

Aprendió también el respeto hacia los seres más puros e inocentes que existen, comprendió que los únicos que no eran juzgados eran los animales ya que ellos no conocían la diferencia entre el bien y el mal y era por ello que al morir iban directo al reino de los inocentes.

Conforme crecía iba aprendiendo mucho más, aprendía tanto de los 3 reinos que era quizá el único que sabía más que los 3 dioses juntos, sin embargo la gran duda en su mente no desaparecía ¿por qué él era diferente?

Mientras que los demonios poseían alas poderosas para volar de un lado al otro por todo el infierno y sus pieles grises se tornaban rojas según su nivel de excitación u emoción, el seguía siendo igual, de test rosa pálido, con cabello azabache y ojos colorcarmesí. No importaba que tanto se enfureciera, jamás cambiaba de color y no importaba que tanto quisiera aprender a volar, nunca le salieron alas, ni de demonio, ni de ángel y cuando se volvía pantera, era el único animal con la capacidad de discernir, ¿por qué no podía ser él neutral como los demás animales?, ¿por qué existía?, ¿por qué podía respirar y vivir entre las almas, cuando no estaba muerto, pero tampoco vivo? Sus dudas y curiosidad por saber más, se incrementaban según iba creciendo, hasta que llegó el gran día de su partida al mundo humano.

**En el infierno/ habitación de Bankotsu **

**Kaguya:** hijo mío, durante todo este largo tiempo, los 2 dioses te han estado preparando para este día y aunque soy una demonio, de alguna manera también tengo sentimientos, y temo por ti, temo que partas de este mundo y no, nos volvamos a ver

**Bankotsu:** madre, tarde o temprano deberé volver, ya sea como ángel o demonio, pero deberé volver. Durante toda mi no existencia me he preguntado que soy, ¿en dónde encajo?, y creo que por fin lo sabré estando con los humanos

**Kaguya:** si te vuelves ángel prométeme que no te olvidarás de mí y vendrás a verme y si te vuelves demonio que no sea por cometer demasiadas atrocidades en el mundo mortal

**Bankotsu:** (sonrió) con todo lo que me ha enseñado Naraku, creo que es más fácil ser condenado al infierno que al cielo, pero siendo yo como soy, quizá terminé en el purgatorio

**Kaguya:** ya debes partir hijo mío. Hagas lo que hagas, hazlo pensando en que definirá tu destino (le dio un beso en la frente) hasta pronto.

Encuentra la respuesta a tus preguntas y regresa, no me olvides hijo, ¿está bien?

**Bankotsu:** jamás podré olvidarte madre, eso nunca ocurrirá aunque reencarne (besó su frente y se marchó)

**Ryūra:** (afuera de la habitación) enfrenta con valentía todo aquello que te espera y antes de comerte un crimen piensa si lo amerita o no

**Bankotsu:** lo sé padre, sé que la justicia es algo que se debe analizar muy delicadamente

**Ryūra:** hay algo que debes saber antes de partir… el amor es la fuerza más grande que existe en todo el universo y es algo que te puede llevar al bien o al mal; debes tener cuidado con ese sentimiento. Los humanos muchas veces lo confunden y los usan de manera incorrecta

**Bankotsu:** amor… uhm… he escuchado mucho sobre ello. Pero los demonios y los ángeles lo ven de diferente manera

**Ryūra:** sólo ten buen juicio para usarlo, si es que lo necesitas

**Bankotsu:** de acuerdo padre, no sé si en mi camino se cruzará tal cosa, pero estoy seguro que sabré cómo emplearlo.

Con los últimos consejos que le dio su padre, partió al mundo humano.


	3. Kagome

**Cap. 3 **

**Kagome **

En una oscura calle, detrás de un edificio. Una confrontación se estaba llevando a cabo.

Una joven mujer estaba siendo amedrentada por dos sujetos nada amables y bastante más fuertes que ella.

Uno de los involucrados la tenía acorralada contra la pared al lado de un depósito de basura; usando este como camuflaje para que si algún transeúnte pasaba, no los llegara a ver.

Mientras que el otro sujeto que se encontraba armado con un revolver con silenciador, le hacía guardia.

**Hombre 1: **escucha bien mocosa insolente. Dile al idiota de tu padre que a nuestro jefe se le está agotando la paciencia, y que si no cumple con lo que le pidió, la próxima que te busquemos no será precisamente para saludarte.

**Muchacha:** (lo miraba desafiante) aleja tu repugnante cuerpo de mí, soportar tu aliento asqueroso me está dando nauseas. Tu boca apesta más que toda la basura junta que nos rodea (intentó empujarlo, pero éste la estrelló con fuerza contra la pared)

**Hombre 1: **¡mocosa, malcriada! ¡Ahora verás para lo que soy bueno! (la intentó besar con lascividad y ella le volteó el rostro)

A la par que el repugnante matón hacía lo suyo, el otro pegó un menudo grito del susto al ver que un portal ovalado de fuego azul se abría frente de sus ojos, y de este salía lo que parecía ser un hombre joven, vestido totalmente de negro, con un gabán que lo cubría hasta los pies.

Del puro susto le disparó en todo el cuerpo, hasta que su arma quedó totalmente descargada; pero al ver que no lo hizo el más mínimo daño, huyo despavorido en busca de su compañero, y de un tirón lo hizo dejar en nada, lo que se proponía hacerle a la joven.

**Hombre 1:** ¡¿pero qué demonios te pasa?! ¡¿Qué no ves estoy en algo con la mocosa está?!

**Hombre 2:** (miraba con pánico sobre el hombro de su compañero; al ver a ese misterioso ser, que se les acercaba) ¡deja a la mocosa esa y larguémonos! ¡o… o… eso nos vas a matar! (no lo pensó dos veces y corrió a toda prisa)

El sujeto en cuestión se mantuvo en lo suyo; cuando de pronto sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro y lo único que pudo ver con la poca luz artificial, fue la silueta de un hombre alto de contextura media y unos apabullantes ojos color zafiro encendido.

Preso del pánico, soltó en el acto a la joven que tenía cautiva y con un movimiento rápido, lo atacó con una navaja que tenía oculta en la manga del saco. Sin embargo, está no penetró en el joven, ya que el gabán que llevaba puesto parecía ser de un material muy resistente.

Ante el miedo que dicho ser le infundía, dejó caer el arma punzocortante y corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta donde se hallaba su compañero.

**Bankotsu:** ¿estás bien? (le preguntó a la joven)

**Muchacha:** sí… eso creo (no lo podía ver bien. Sólo podía ver el tono de sus ojos) ¿qué o quién eres tú, y… por qué me ayudaste?

**Bankotsu:** mi nombre es Bankotsu, soy nuevo por acá y… (No podía decirle que era) como te vi en peligro quise ayudarte

**Muchacha:** gracias. No hacía falta tu ayuda. Yo sola podía con ese par de bribones

**Bankotsu:** no desde donde yo veía las cosas, ya que al parecer uno de ellos quería sobrepasarse contigo

**Kagome:** ¡jah! ¿Y qué…tú no vas a intentar lo mismo conmigo? (lo miraba desconfiada y con recelo)

**Bankotsu:** ¡te acabo de salvar! ¿Acaso crees que yo haría lo mismo, que esos dos?

**Muchacha:** no lo sé. Puede que tú seas parte de su banda y pretendas hacerme lo mismo, y sólo los dejaste huir, porque no querías espectadores

**Bankotsu:** (se tocó la frente y cerró los ojos) ¡aish! Cuando Naraku me dijo que las mujeres humanas eran complicadas, no espere que fueran tan… ¡uhm! (cuando quiso verla, ella ya no estaba)

**En el paraíso animal…**

Había una gran conmoción entre los dioses.

Midoriko, estaba aferrada al pecho de Naraku muerta del miedo, mientras que éste la observaba por sobre su cabeza totalmente sorprendido y Myoga, sólo se limitaba a intentar entender que ocurría.

**Naraku:** sabía que tarde o temprano, caerías rendida a mis pies, pero para la próxima vez busquemos un lugar más privado… ya sabes, para que el viejito no, nos esté mirando

**Midoriko:** (ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Naraku) ¡idiota! ¡¿Cómo puedes hacer bromas, después de lo que le ocurrió a Bankotsu?!

**Naraku:** (miró hacía lo que parecía un pozo que conectaba con el otro mundo) ¿y… que fue lo que le pasó?

**Midoriko:** está muerto, ¡está muerto! ¡Ese sujeto lo mató! (lloraba desconsolada, sin dejar de ocultar su rostro, por la vergüenza)

**Naraku:** (se rascó la cabeza) uhm… ¿por qué piensas ello? ¿Puedes sentirlo o algo así?

**Midoriko:** (con el rostro enrojecido de la cólera, lo tomó de las solapas de su traje) ¡¿qué acaso no viste que aquel sujeto le disparó?! ¡¿Estás ciego o qué?!

**Naraku:** ciego no, pero sordo me voy a quedar si me sigues gritando de ese modo

**Myoga:** ya, ya, deja el drama Midoriko, que Bankotsu no está muerto

**Midoriko:** (con cara de boba) ¡¿qué?!

**Naraku:** ¡tonta! ¿Pensabas que lo mandaría al mundo mortal sin ninguna protección? Mira por el pozo y verás que está bien (tímidamente se acercó a ver y lo vio parado, intacto, como buscando algo)

**Midoriko:** (con una amplia sonrisa) ¡está vivo!, ¡está vivo!, ¿pero cómo?, ¿cómo fue que no murió, si ese sujeto le disparo muchas veces?

**Naraku:** (aprovechándose de la situación, la abrazó por detrás y le susurro al oído) es porque lleva un traje de demonio y lo protege de todo mal… pero si quieres seguir con tus muestras de cariño, no te detengas

**Midoriko:** ¡uish! (se lo quitó de encima) ¡estúpido!, ¡me engañaste y me hiciste quedar en ridículo!

**Naraku:** ¡¿de qué hablas?! Si fuiste tú la que se lanzó a mis brazos cuando creyó que Bankotsu había muerto

**Midoriko:** (más apenada que furiosa) ¡Tonto! ¡Me hubieras dicho desde un principio que el traje que lleva puesto lo protege de cualquier ataque!

**Myoga:** lo protege de cualquier daño físico humano, pero no de los ataques de la naturaleza

**Midoriko:** tú, tú… ¡¿ustedes lo sabían y me dejaron portarme de manera tan ridícula?! ¡aish!... ¡los detesto!

**Myoga:** ya, ya, tranquila, que lo único que importa es que nuestro muchacho está bien

**Midoriko:** sí tienes razón, ya que si hubiera muerto se hubiera ido directo al purgatorio y su mente hubiese sido borrada por completo, para ser reencarnado.

**Naraku:** (miraba pensativo el pozo) uhm… me preguntó ¿cuánto tiempo logrará sobrevivir entre los humanos? Lo mandamos sin nada con que mantenerse, ni dónde vivir

**Myoga y Midoriko:** ¡es cierto!

Siendo ya casi la medianoche en uno de los apartamentos de un enorme edificio. La joven agraviada horas atrás, se encontraba sosteniendo una acalorada conversación vía celular con su padre.

**Muchacha:** ¡ya estoy cansada que la mafia me persiga!, ¡dales de una buena vez lo que quieren!...

**Padre:** lo siento hija, sé que no ha sido sencillo para ti, estarte mudando de casa en casa, y de escuela en escuela, durante estos 3 últimos años, pero te prometo que esos sujetos no te volverán a molestar, nunca más

**Muchacha:** (abriendo la nevera) no hay nada… voy a salir a comprar algo para cenar… y papá, ya no te sigas gastando el dinero que te doy. Si mamá se entera que te estoy ayudando para que te mantengas oculto de los matones esos, me va a dejar de ayudar con la renta y otros gastos

**Padre:** perdóname hija, sé que soy un muy mal padre. Realmente lamento el día en que me involucré con la mafia siciliana y te llevé conmigo entre las patas

**Muchacha:** (saliendo de su apartamento) bla, bla, bla, papá, tú no cambias y no creo que lo hagas en mucho tiempo. Los años pasan y parezco yo tu madre y tú mi hijo.

Me voy papá, tengo hambre y es casi media noche

**Padre:** te amo hija, nunca lo olvides

**Muchacha:** sí papá lo que digas, yo también te amo… cuídate y no te metas en más líos (colgó)

Estando a escasos metros de la puerta de entrada/salida del edificio, no pudo evitar escuchar una conversación que sostenían 2 muchachas que también vivían en el lugar.

**Muchacha 1**: ¡ay era tan guapo!

**Muchacha 2:** sí, ¡definitivamente es el hombre más atractivo que he visto!, pero lo que más me gustó fueron sus hermosos ojos zafiro. ¡Se veían como el cielo despejado!

**Muchacha 1:** no creo que sean de verdad. Por la ropa que llevaba puesta, parecía gótico, y tú sabes que esa gente se pone pupilentes para parecer… no sé… ¿diferentes?

**Muchacha:** disculpen que les pregunte… pero el chico que describen ¿era alto, fornido, de cabello oscuro y… llevaba puesto un gabán negro?

**Muchacha 2:** ¡sí ese mismo!, ¿lo conoces?, ¡¿nos los puedes presentar?!

**Muchacha:** ¿dónde fue que lo vieron?

**Muchacha 1:** estaba parado a le entrada del edificio, parecía que estaba esperando por alguien

**Muchacha:** así que sigue, por aquí (pensó) gracias por la información

Salió del edificio y efectivamente; él estaba parado cual soldado de la guardia real británica, sin mover un solo músculo.

**Muchacha:** ¿Bankotsu verdad?

**Bankotsu:** sí, así es

**Muchacha:** ¿qué es lo que esperas?, ¿acaso querías que te de algún tipo de recompensa, por haberme salvado o algo así?

**Bankotsu:** con que me dijeras tu nombre creo que sería… suficiente

**Muchacha:** ¿y para que lo quieres saber?

**Bankotsu:** para saber cómo llamarte

**Muchacha:** ok… eso es raro, pero no creo que haga daño que lo sepas. Me llamó Kagome ¿contento?

**Bankotsu:** algo

**Kagome:** bien, ya saldé mi deuda, ahora me voy

**Bankotsu:** espera Kagome… yo… soy nuevo por acá y no tengo idea de qué hacer

**Kagome:** ¿no sabes tu dirección o no tienes dinero para el transportarte?

**Bankotsu:** es algo un poco más complicado que eso. En realidad yo… no tengo donde quedarme… y no sé… cómo es que hacen ustedes para sobrevivir

**Kagome:** (arqueó una ceja) ¿ustedes?, ¿qué quieres decir con ustedes?

**Bankotsu:** ehh… bueno… ustedes… las personas, si eso es, las personas que viven en este mundo

**Kagome:** las personas que vivimos en este mundo… ok… y de ¿qué mundo vienes tú supuestamente?, o mejor dicho… ¿de qué sanatorio mental te escapaste?

**Bankotsu:** (con expresión pensativa) sanatorio, sanatorio… eso significaba ¡ah sí!... ¡oh, no, no, no! Yo no estoy loco, ni me he escapado de un lugar como ese. Lo que sucede es que fui enviado a este mundo para cumplir una misión

**Kagome:** ¿y esa misión es…?

**Bankotsu:** saber el ¿por qué existo?

**Kagome:** ¡ah claro! ¡Esa es la pregunta que nos hacemos todos, todos los días de nuestra vida!... definitivamente tienes una gran misión (le palmeó los hombros y empezó a caminar con dirección a la tienda)

**Bankotsu:** ehh… me parece o esa humana acaba de usar lo que llaman… sarcasmo, conmigo (le gruño la panza) ¡ay no! Ya tengo hambre, ¿ahora qué hago?

¡Esto… Kagome! ¡Kagome! (le gritaba mientras caminaba tras de ella) ¿tendrás algo de comer, que me puedas dar?

**Kagome:** (sin voltear a verlo) ¡claro!, ¡hay muchos, por qué, por cuantos, hasta cuándo y de qué manera; que te puedo dar!

**Bankotsu:** (pensó) se está burlando de mí… (Corrió hasta alcanzarla) si me das algo de comer, te prometo que te contaré toda la verdad acerca de mí

**Kagome:** (detuvo su paso y lo miró fijo) de acuerdo, no te escapaste de un sanatorio, no tienes a donde ir, tienes una misión de problema existencial que cumplir y ahora quieres que te alimente, a cambio de contarme toda la verdad

**Bankotsu:** sí, así es

**Kagome:** (respiró hondo y contó hasta 10) definitivamente debo estar loca, por pretender ayudarte. Pero en vista que me salvaste, te daré algo de comer y… dejaré que por esta noche, pero sólo por esta noche, duermas en mi casa. Pero como se te ocurra intentar algo conmigo… ¡te juro que te mato!

**Bankotsu:** (parpadeó un par de veces) pero si haces ello, me iría al purgatorio y mi mente sería borrada para…

**Kagome:** ¡basta!, ¡compórtate cómo alguien coherente! Si quieres comida y un techo donde dormir, lo mejor es que ya no digas nada más y te mantengas callado ¡¿Entendiste?!

**Bankotsu:** (puso carita de perrito arrepentido) sí…

**Kagome:** bien, ahora, vamos a la tienda por algo de comer

En cuando ingresaron al pequeño Market; Bankotsu no sabía con exactitud qué hacer por lo que simplemente siguió a Kagome; pero las diferentes presentaciones de las comidas rápidas llamaron su atención, no sólo por lo colorido que eran, sino por los nombres que tenían cómo: "Ramen tan picante como el infierno" o "malvaviscos ángel, tan suaves que te sentirás en el paraíso"

**Bankotsu:** (mostrándole la sopa y los malvaviscos) Kagome ¿podemos llevar esto?

**Kagome:** no me gusta las cosas picantes y los malvaviscos sólo los como cuando voy de camping, pero si tú te los comes, entonces ponlos en la canasta

**Bankotsu:** ¿por qué hay tantas cosas acá?

**Kagome:** porqué es una tienda ¿acaso nunca has estado en una?

**Bankotsu:** no

**Kagome:** ok, supongo que del mundo de donde provienes o son extremadamente pobres o son seres autótrofos

**Bankotsu:** algo así… en realidad el único que se alimenta de donde vengo, soy yo, y por lo general siempre hay alguien que me consigue el alimento

**Kagome: **ajá, es decir que eres un niño muy mimado

**Bankotsu:** no soy un niño, tengo 20 años humanos y nací hace 3 siglos

**Kagome: **y no te escapaste de un sanatorio.

Realmente la demente acá soy yo, por confiar en un perfecto desconocido

Cuando terminó de hacer las compras, pagó y se dirigieron al apartamento de ella que quedaba en el 12avo piso.

Llegar en ascensor fue todo un acontecimiento para Bankotsu, que no paraba de sorprenderse.

**Bankotsu:** ¡wuo! Los humanos necesitan de muchas cosas para todo. ¡Es increíble!

**Kagome:** (poniendo la llave en la chapa de la puerta de su apartamento) ¡jah! ¿Y en tu mundo extraño como se trasladan?

**Bankotsu:** todos vuelan o caminan… pero como yo no tengo alas, cuando quiero pasar de un mundo a otro uso portales o simplemente saltó del cielo al infierno

**Kagome:** (se le cayó la llave de la mano al oír ello)… ¿qué… acabas de decir?, ¿qué es eso del cielo y el infierno… y que tú saltas o usas portales? (levantó la llave y finalmente ingresaron)

El lugar no era muy grande. A simple vista se podía ver todo. Una pequeña sala con un sofá de tres cuerpos y una t.v grande en frente de este. Un poco más allá una mesa con 4 sillas; al lado derecho una cocina con todos sus implementos y en medio un pequeño corredor con 2 puertas a los lados; las cuales pertenecían a la única habitación del lugar y al baño; y entre estás una gran ventana que conectaba con las escaleras de emergencia (las cuales no contaban con protección)

**Bankotsu:** este lugar es muy agradable. No hace mucho frío ni calor y ¡wuo!, ¡tienes peces! (en la barra del desayunador había un pequeña pecera)

**Kagome:** no son míos. Ya estaban acá cuando me mudé hace 3 meses y cómo me dieron pena… (Se encogió de hombros) decidí cuidarlos

**Inyuyasha:** (contemplaba fijo al par de golfish y ellos a él) uhm… deberías ponerlos en un espacio más grande, cambiarles la comida y no llamarlos flip y flipa, ya que se llaman Ren y Dush

**Kagome:** (poniendo las bolsas de las compras en la mesa de la cocina) ahora me vas a salir con que hablas con los animales ¿no es así?

Bankotsu: …sí, en realidad sí… es decir no hablo sus diferentes lenguas, pero si los entiendo y ellos a mí

**Kagome:** ok… lo que digas.

Ve a darte un baño mientras preparo la cena

**Bankotsu:** ¿baño?, ¿qué es eso?

**Kagome:** (soltó un pesado suspiro) que crimen habré cometido en mi vida pasada, para tener que estar aguantando esto

**Bankotsu:** si quieres saber de tus vidas pasadas, se lo puedo preguntar a Jakotsu… oh, espera, no creo que pueda ya qua ahora estoy en el mundo de los mortales

**Kagome:** (lo empujó al cuarto de baño) ya deja de decir cosas sin sentido y date una ducha (abrió la regadera y él se quedó maravillado al ver el agua caer) ¿ahora qué?

**Bankotsu:** ¡eres increíble! Hiciste que lloviera con tus propias manos

**Kagome:** (ya no sabía ni cómo reaccionar) ¿no traes equipaje verdad?

**Bankotsu:** (tocando el agua con su mano) equipaje ¿qué es eso? ¿También se encuentra en la tienda?... ¿se come?

**Kagome:** (se rascó la cabeza de manera confundida) estoy segura que tienes mucho que explicarme acerca del mundo de donde provienes. Pero bueno, por esta noche, te acobijaré y mañana te llevaré a algún albergue o sanatorio para que te acojan

**Bankotsu:** ¿qué es un albergue?

**Kagome:** olvídalo, tan sólo date un baño

**Bankotsu:** ¿y cómo hago ello?

**Kagome:** quítate la ropa y metete debajo de la lluvia ¿entendiste?

**Bankotsu:** sí

**Kagome:** te traeré algo de ropa para que te cambies. Mi papá siempre suele dejar algo de ropa, por si se queda

**Bankotsu:** ¿qué hay de malo en que use mi traje?

**Kagome:** que no se ve cómodo para dormir ¿sabes que es ello no?

**Bankotsu:** dormir, sí, a veces lo hago

Se fue en busca de un pijama y en cuanto ingresó al cuarto de baño, Bankotsu se estaba mojando, pero con la cortina abierta.

**Kagome:** ¡kiahh! ¡Cierra la cortina! ¡Pervertido! (dejó la ropa donde pudo y cerró la puerta con fuerza)

Sentía su corazón sumamente acelerado, su respiración se entrecortaba, sus mejillas ardían por lo ruborizada que estaba y su mente no podía dejar de proyectar una y otra vez lo que había visto

Ese sujeto tenía un cuerpo endiabladamente sexy, tan sexy que tenía ganas de echársele encima y devorárselo a besos.

**Bankotsu:** ¿uh? Creo que me dijo algo, pero no logré escuchar (terminó de "ducharse")

Hmm… huele muy bien ¿qué estás haciendo?

**Kagome:** (estaba de espaldas a él, en la cocina) ¿estás vestido?

**Bankotsu:** si eso significa, qué si llevo puesta la ropa de tu padre, entonces sí, creo que sí estoy vestido

**Kagome:** (se dio y casi se le cae la baba, al verlo. Aquella camiseta blanca con cuello en V y pantalón de buzo gris que le dio, le quedaban demasiado bien. Definitivamente ese hombre era un peligro para su virginidad) estoy preparando la sopa que me pediste que te compre. Como es muy picante, le he agregado un poco de leche; espero que no te disguste

**Bankotsu:** (tomó asiento cerca a la mesa de la cocina) suelo comer cosas muy calientes o deliciosas… por lo que no sé que es picante

**Kagome:** (roló lo ojos) aquí vamos otra vez.

Ok, ya no puedo más con la curiosidad.

Dime de una buena vez por todas de dónde vienes, que ignoras un montón de cosas habituales

**Bankotsu:** no sé mentir, a pesar que Naraku me enseñó cómo hacerlo. Es por ello que, espero que me puedas creer todo lo que te diga

**Kagome:** (tomó asiento frente a él) ajá, soy toda oídos y parte crédula

**Bankotsu:** yo provengo de otro mundo. Soy un hibrido hijo de una pantera macho demonio y una humana

**Kagome:** y… dices que no estás loco

**Bankotsu:** nací en Salem un 31 de octubre del año 1692 y en cuanto nací mi padre, junto con mi madre, me llevó al infierno y desde ese entonces he vivido, y he sido entrenado por los dioses de los 3 reinos

**Kagome:** que son…

**Bankotsu:** el cielo, el infierno y paraíso animal

**Kagome:** y… ¿tú esperas que yo me crea todo ese disparate?

**Bankotsu:** te estoy diciendo la verdad. Soy un ser… diferente a los que habitan el otro mundo, ya que puedo adoptar forma humana cuando estoy en el cielo; forma de demonio en el infierno y la de una pantera negra cuando estoy en el paraíso animal

**Kagome:** ok, hasta acá llegó mi paciencia. Mañana mismo te llevaré a un sanatorio y que los médicos del lugar se hagan cargo de ti

**Bankotsu:** ¡te estoy diciendo la verdad! ¿Por qué no me crees?

**Kagome: **¡por qué eres un reverendo mentiroso!

**Bankotsu:** no miento

**Kagome:** (se levantó de su silla, apagó la cocina y se dirigió a su habitación) tu cena ya está lista, cométela y ¡luego vete!

**Bankotsu:** (fue tras ella) por favor, créeme, no te estoy mintiendo

**Kagome:** (se paró frente a la ventana que daba a la escalera de emergencia) ¡no te me acerques, aléjate de mí! (le dio un fuerte empujón y como éste tenía los pies húmedos cayó por la ventana) ¡Bankotsu! (miraba con horror como iba cayendo cuesta abajo por los 12 pisos

Mientras Bankotsu iba cayendo, pudo ver claramente como Jakotsu intentaba alcanzarlo; por lo que supo que su final estaba cerca. Su aventura por el mundo humano estaba a punto de acabar. Y los únicos pensamientos que se le cruzaban por su mente eran: ¿a qué mundo iré a parar? ¿En qué me convertiré? ¿Seré reencarnado con la mente en blanco?

Cerró los ojos, aguardando a ser atrapado por Jakotsu.


	4. Guardianes

**Cap. 4 **

**Guardianes**

En el paraíso animal; los 3 dioses se encontraban en shock por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Naraku, estaba desmayado; a Myoga una ardilla le tenía vendado los ojos con su cola y Midoriko, estaba arrodillada sobre el pasto, con una mano extendida hacía el pozo, y la otra sobre el verde pasto; jadeando como si hubiese corrido una maratón.

En el preciso instante cuando Jakotsu iba a tomar la mano de Bankotsu, significando que su alma sería suya. Éste se quedó estático a escasos milímetros de él.

Bankotsu al sentir que su cuerpo ya no caía, y que Jakotsu no lo sujetó, no supo bien lo que estaba ocurriendo.

**Jakotsu:** (parándose frente a un tendido Bankotsu) uhm… que extraño, es la primera vez que un alma aparece en mi libro y desaparece a escasos milésimos de segundos de atraparlo

**Bankotsu:** eso… quiere decir ¿qué no estoy muerto?

**Jakotsu:** ¿acaso estamos en el más allá?

**Bankotsu:** (se palpó y sintió algo emplumado debajo de él) ¿eh?, parece que estoy sobre algo (se paró y Hari estaba bocabajo; debajo de él)

**Jakotsu/Bankotsu:** ¡Hari!

**Bankotsu:** (ayudándola a pararse) ¿qué es lo que haces aquí?

**Hari:** (quejándose del dolor) ¡ay, mi espalda!, si que estás pesado.

De no ser que soy inmortal, me hubieses matado

**Jakotsu:** ¡ey, ángelito bobo!, ¿qué haces tú por acá?, y ¿por qué lo salvaste?

**Hari:** ¡no soy un ángel!, ¡soy una arcángel!, ¡y no soy ninguna boba!, en cuanto a tu pregunta; fue Midoriko que al ver caer a este gato bruto (le dio un lapo en la cabeza) me mandó literalmente de una patada a este mundo, para que lo salve

**Bankotsu:** vaya, no sabía que Midoriko tenía tal poder

**Hari:** (intentando mover sus alas) al parecer sí; me mando con tal brusquedad a este mundo que se le olvidó darme inmunidad ante el dolor ¡ay!, ¡me duele cada pluma de mis alas!

**Jakotsu:** ya deja el drama ave caída, y vuelve a tu nido

**Hari:** (lo miró feo) ¡eso quisiera, cuervo estúpido!, pero no puedo… ya que desde ahora… seré el ángel guardián de éste estúpido gato (miró feo a Bankotsu)

**Bankotsu:** ¿mi ángel guardián?

**Hari:** sí, para que no te metas en más líos, y hasta que no sea tu hora, no podré volver al cielo ¡wah! ¡Qué pesar tener que estar en el mundo de los humanos, y junto a un shinigami!

**Jakotsu:** ¿y, yo que tengo que ver contigo?

**Hari:** Naraku, ordenó que tú y yo nos hagamos compañeros para proteger al felino éste

**Jakotsu:** uhm… eso explica el porqué mi libro con la lista de almas, desapareció, cuando intentaba alcanzar a Bankotsu (lo quedó mirando) habré perdido mi libro, pero aún puedo…

Una voz femenina agitada y cargada de miedo se dejó escuchar muy cerca.

**Kagome:** ¡Bankotsu!… ¡Bankotsu!... (Al verlo entero, lo abrazó con fuerza) ¡Estás vivo! (lo examinó al detalle) no estás herido; no tienes ningún hueso roto aparentemente; tampoco tienes señales de cortes o algo parecido (lo miró directo a los ojos y se puso a llorar) ¡pensé que estarías muerto!, ¡lo siento! No debí empujarte

**Bankotsu:** (le sonrió y la abrazó con delicadeza) descuida, estoy bien. Te dije que no era un ser mortal, por lo que una caída así no me podía matar

**Jakotsu:** (ninguno humano lo podía ver u oír) ¡jeh!, que vanidoso, de no ser por Hari, estarías muerto

**Hari:** shh… no les arruines el momento (no dejaba de contemplarlos)

**Jakotsu:** ¿qué es aquello que miras tanto?

**Hari:** ¿no puedes verlo?

**Jakotsu:** no sé que ves tú, pero lo que yo veo es que a este par les queda el mismo tiempo de vida (podía ver unos números sobres sus cabezas que representaban la fecha de su muerte)

**Hari:** y yo puedo ver el hilo rojo del destino, y ambos están destinados el uno para el otro

**Jakotsu:** (se llevó las manos tras de su nuca) al menos, no deberemos permanecer mucho tiempo en este mundo

**Bankotsu:** (no le prestaba atención a lo que decían, por estar concentrado en Kagome) ya no llores. Estoy bien, nada malo me pasó

**Kagome:** (sollozando) ya lo sé, pero aún así no puedo dejar de sentir culpa; estuve a punto de matarte sin querer, y eso me dio mucho miedo

**Bankotsu:** (la sostuvo del mentón e hizo que lo mirara fijamente) ahora me crees, cuándo te digo que no soy de este mundo

**Kagome:** creo que sí (sonrió entre lágrimas)

**En el paraíso animal…**

Ya sabiendo los tres dioses que el peligro había pasado, se encontraban más tranquilos, pero algo inquietos.

**Naraku:** (algo aturdido) creo que desde que me volví el señor de los infiernos, nunca me había sentido tan mareado… ese muchacho va a acabar con mi vida eterna

**Myoga:** de no haber sido por tu pronta reacción, Bankotsu, estaría muerto en estos momentos

**Midoriko:** (aún arrodillada) lo sé, pero para ello tuve que sacrificar a mi mejor arcángel

**Naraku:** ¡vamos! No es para tanto, en unos cuantos años humanos estará de vuelta por acá ¿por qué el drama?

**Midoriko:** ¡porque deberá permanecer al lado de tu Shinigami!... y si pasan mucho tiempo juntos… la podría corromper, al punto que su alma ya no será bienvenida al cielo

**Naraku:** un arcángel menos, uno más ¿qué problema hay?

**Midoriko:** al parecer, ¡para ti las almas son sólo números y no seres que mantuvieron una historia mientras estuvieron vivos!… no tienes remedio (se lo dijo con cierta melancolía) me voy. Ahora que Bankotsu está a salvo, volveré al cielo

**Naraku:** ¿eh?, ¿qué fue lo que le pasó?, usualmente se enoja conmigo y me grita por lo que sea, pero en esta ocasión se deprimió

**Myoga:** por lo que veo tú no recuerdas todo tu pasado

**Naraku:** ¡¿mi pasado?! ¿Qué quieres decir con ello?

**Myoga:** Hari era la hermana menor de Midoriko y Jakotsu… era tu hijo, el mismo que sedujo a Hari y se la llevó lejos de Midoriko, por no decir que la secuestró, ultrajó y la hizo su esclava… de muchas formas

**Naraku:** eso no tiene sentido… ya que si eso hubiera sido cierto, Midoriko jamás se hubiera fijado en mí

**Myoga:** Midoriko buscó por mucho tiempo a su hermana y en cuanto dio contigo, tú la ayudaste a recuperarla y fuiste tú mismo quien le dio muerte a tu propio hijo, para que su hermana fuera libre; ese fue uno de los tantos crímenes que cometiste por amor a Midoriko… ya que el resto de la historia la recuerdas bien

**Naraku:** eso quiere decir… que al estar ambos juntos… la historia puede repetirse

**Myoga:** así es

**En la sala del apartamento de Kagome…**

Al saberlo vivo, después de haber caído 12 pisos, ya no pensaba que las historias de aquel lunático chico eran tan irreales. Por lo que empezó a hacerle un extenso cuestionario acerca de cómo era el otro mundo, preguntas tales como: ¿cómo había podido vivir entre los muertos?, ¿las almas tenían memoria?, ¿al morir se volvería a reencontrar con sus seres queridos y con sus mascotas?, ¿cómo eran los dioses del otro mundo?, ¿por qué los libros de teología e historia hablaban sólo de 2 mundos, cuando eran 3?, ¿por qué ningún libro mencionaba a Midoriko, Naraku o Myoga?, ¿cómo se había formado el mundo humano?, etc.

**Bankotsu:** (no dejaba de sonreír, ante el asombro de ella) ahora la que no sabe nada del mundo de donde provengo eres tú. Creo que esto nos pone en igualdad de condiciones

**Kagome:** sí tienes razón, ahora estamos a la par. Tú no sabes nada de mi mundo y yo no sé nada del tuyo.

Pero sígueme explicando ¿por qué el tiempo trascurre más lento allá que acá?

**Bankotsu:** eso es para que las almas condenadas al infierno sufran una eterna agonía, mientras que las almas buenas, pueden disfrutar de la felicidad sin fin

**Kagome:** y… ¿tú qué mundo prefieres?

**Bankotsu:** los 3, creo que no podría escoger uno en particular, sin embargo, si me viera obligado a escoger; me quedaría en el infierno

**Kagome:** ¡¿ahí?! Pero no dices que ahí sólo van las almas malas y son torturadas salvajemente

**Bankotsu:** sí, es verdad, pero ahí están mis padres y Naraku, además de que en el infierno puedes hacer lo que quieras, sin temor a las represalias; mientras que el cielo está lleno de normas y hasta… a veces es aburrido

**Kagome:** ¿y qué hay del paraíso animal?, ¿ese no te gusta?

**Bankotsu:** ¡me encanta!, pero andar en 4 patas todo el tiempo, me cansa

**Kagome:** ¿ahora qué estás en el mundo humano, te puedes transformar?

**Bankotsu:** no lo creo, ya que a decir verdad tengo una apariencia mezclada

**Kagome:** ¿por qué mezclada?

**Bankotsu:** mi color de ojos como humano es negro y mis ojos como demonio son de color rojo sangre y… cuando soy pantera tengo manchas marrones con melanismo y soy de ojos verdes

**Kagome:** debes ser un gato muy lindo (sonrió con ternura)

¿y cómo puedo saber a qué mundo perteneceré el morir?

**Bankotsu:** depende, ¿qué tantas cosas malas y buenas has hecho?

**Kagome:** uhm… veamos, reciclo, ayuda a las personas mayores a cruzar la calle, no me meto en líos legales, no me drogo, aunque… de niña me gustaba robar dulces en los supermercados; algunas veces me quedó con las propinas de mis compañeros de trabajo y… a los 14 años me fui a vivir con un novio 4 años mayor y me alejé de mis padres ¿tú qué piensas?, ¿a qué mundo me iré?

**Bankotsu:** eres equilibrada, por lo que te irías al purgatorio, a la espera de un nuevo cuerpo para reencarnar

**Kagome:** y si ello pasará, ¿reencarnaría como una bebé y tendría los recuerdos que ahora tengo?

**Bankotsu:** podrías reencarnar como un animal, o un hombre e incluso podrías ocupar el cuerpo de una persona ya viva, que le quedase poco tiempo de vida o mucho por lo que ser juzgada **Kagome:** ¡¿y eso por qué?!

**Bankotsu:** porque las almas del purgatorio, son enviadas para permitir que un alma que está capturada en un cuerpo lastimero, pueda hallar la paz o un animal que va ser cruelmente sacrificado, no sufra o muchas veces Naraku envía almas despiadadas para que ocupen el lugar de seres que son terriblemente torturados en vida y continúen con su condena al morir

**Kagome:** en pocas palabras las almas del purgatorio son como basura o de reciclaje para ustedes

**Bankotsu:** es muy complejo y extenso de explicar.

Entender cómo funciona el más allá me tomó décadas de constante aprendizaje

**Kagome:** ¿por cierto?... ¿qué edad exacta tienes?

**Bankotsu:** tengo 322 años humanos, pero aparento 20

**Kagome:** ¡wua!, ¡eres todo un anciano!, pero que bien te conservas (rió jocosamente)

**Bankotsu:** y tú, ¿qué edad tienes?

**Kagome:** 18 años, pero hay veces que me comporto como toda una mujer de 25 y otras… como una niña de 12 (lo último lo dijo con cierta melancolía)

**Bankotsu:** ¿por qué cambió tu tono de voz?, te oíste como triste

**Kagome:** lo digo por lo que pasó con mi novio, hace un tiempo.

Cuando tenía 14 años, decidí irme a vivir con él, y a pesar que mi madre me rogó que no lo hiciera… yo igual lo hice.

Cuando empezamos a vivir juntos todo fue maravilloso, hasta que él se cansó de esperarme y me dijo que yo era como una niña de 12 años

**Bankotsu:** ¿esperarte?, ¿por qué te esperaba?

**Kagome:** (se abrazó de sus rodillas) él quería que me acostará con él. Por ello cuando cumplí los 16 años y no quise… me dejó por otra

**Bankotsu:** ¿dormían en habitaciones separadas?

**Kagome:** no, dormíamos juntos

**Inyasha:** pero acabas de decir que no te querías acostar con él, eso quiere decir que ¿dormías parada?

**Kagome:** (no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa) no comprendo, cómo puedes haber vivido en el infierno, haber sido entrenado por un demonio y no saber qué significa "acostarse"

**Bankotsu:** acostarse es sinónimo de echarse, tenderse sobre algo… es por ello que no entiendo

**Kagome:** él quería que tuviéramos sexo, y yo no quería

**Bankotsu:** ¿tú lo amabas?

**Kagome:** sí… o al menos eso creía ¿por qué?

**Bankotsu:** según Midoriko, los humanos sólo deberían tener sexo cuando se aman, pero según Naraku, el sexo es como respirar y es por ello que quienes tienen sexo por placer terminan siendo o sus concubinas o los sementales de las demonias del infierno

**Kagome:** bueno, al menos sé que por ahora no terminaré siendo la concubina de ese tal Naraku

**Bankotsu:** es cierto. Aunque creo que si el te viera, desearía que fueras una de ellas

**Kagome:** ¿por qué lo dices?

**Bankotsu:** porque a él le gustan las mujeres hermosas como tú

**Kagome:** (se sonrojó) ¿en serio crees que soy hermosa?

**Bankotsu:** sí, eres muy bonita. Tienes un lindo cabello negro, unos lindos ojos castaño y por la gran cantidad de demonias que he visto, puedo decir que tienes un bonito aspecto físico, pero lo que me parece más bonito de ti, es que tienes buenos sentimientos

**Kagome:** ¿y por qué crees ello?

**Bankotsu:** porque te preocupaste por mí, cuando pensaste que estaba muerto

**Kagome:** me asuste mucho. Creo que nunca en mi vida me había asustado tanto

**Afuera, en la ventana…**

Los guardianes de Bankotsu estaban presenciando y escuchando, todo lo que ocurría en la sala de aquel apartamento.

**Jakotsu:** ¡ay, pero que conversación más aburrida!, ¿por qué demonios no la viola y listo?

**Hari:** ¡¿pero qué disparate estás diciendo?! Bankotsu, jamás haría algo así. Además sus destinos están enlazados y de hacer algo así de terrible, la espantaría para siempre

**Jakotsu:** ¡¿en verdad, voy a tener que aguantarte?! ¿Es cierto lo de hacer equipo para cuidar de el gato ese?

**Hari:** estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo en que es una pésima idea que hagamos equipo, pero mientras Bankotsu esté en este mundo, dependerá de nosotros que nada le pase

**Jakotsu:** ¡ay por favor!, ¡por mí que se muera y ya!, ¡detesto el mundo humano!, es demasiado aburrido

**Hari:** ¡a mí no me hace ninguna gracia tener que permanecer a tu lado!, pero ordenes son órdenes

**Al día siguiente…**

Kagome se levantó como de costumbre y se empezó a alistar para ir a su primer trabajo (tenía 3 en total)

Se cambió, arregló su habitación y en cuanto salió de esta, se encontró con un Bankotsu completamente dormido en el sofá de la sala.

Se puso en cuclillas y lo quedó mirando por un par de minutos.

Le parecía realmente atractivo y diferente a todos los chicos que había conocido; ya que a pesar de haber sido criado entre demonios; tenía la inocencia de un niño y la pureza de un ángel.

En cuanto vio la hora, el mágico hechizo que era contemplarlo, se rompió y pegó un grito alarmada por lo tarde que era.

**Bankotsu:** (al oírla gritar se despertó) ¿estás bien? (la vio moviéndose muy rápido en la cocina) te oí gritar (se sobaba los ojos de lo soñoliento que estaba)

**Kagome:** ¡es tarde!, ¡es tarde!, se me ha hecho tarde para ir al trabajo

**Bankotsu:** ¿trabajo?, ¿qué es eso?

**Kagome:** (sirviendo un par de tazas con leche y unos huevos mal cocinados) ¡ven come algo!

Hoy me acompañarás a mi trabajo, a ver si te consigo un puesto ahí

**Bankotsu:** (se sentó a la mesa) aún, no me has dicho que es un trabajo

**Kagome:** es lo que hacemos todas las personas para poder conseguir dinero y poder pagar, lo que necesitamos

**Bankotsu:** sigo sin entender

**Kagome:** (embutiéndose la comida) en el camino te explico.

Cámbiate y no te demores en hacerlo

**Bankotsu:** ¿y qué me pongo?

**Kagome:** eh… uhm… déjame ver si hay algo de mi papá que te sirva, ya que no creo que andar con ese traje tuyo para todos lados sea buena idea

**Bankotsu:** ¿por qué no?

**Kagome:** porque llamarías mucho la atención y las personas te llenarían de preguntas

**Bankotsu:** ¿y qué hay de malo con ello?

**Kagome:** después te explico todo lo que quieras saber, por ahora ayúdame lavando los platos; mientras yo te busco algo de ropa

**Bankotsu:** y… ¿cómo lavo?

**Kagome:** (abrió el grifo) dejas correr el agua, le pones un poco de este líquido (detergente para platos) los frotas con esta cosa (la esponja) y ¡listo!

**Bankotsu:** tu mundo tiene más cosas que el mío. Parece que ser, humano, es más complicado que ser ángel o demonio

**Kagome:** (desde su habitación) sí, así es, es por ello que si te vas a quedar acá, deberás aprender a vivir como un humano normal

**Bankotsu:** por acá ¿te refieres al mundo humano o a que ya no me vas a dejar en un albergue?

**Kagome:** (se le acercó con algo de ropa en las manos) supongo que no estaría bien que te deje solo; por lo que compartiremos mi apartamento, hasta que te adaptes a este mundo y luego te puedas valer por ti mismo (le sonrió con amabilidad)

**Bankotsu:** gracias por ayudarme

**Kagome:** ¡kiahh!, ¡es muy tarde!, ¡deprisa, metete a mi habitación y vístete! O no llegaremos a tiempo

**En una ferretería…**

El lugar era enorme. Estaba divido en zona de herramientas, decoración para el hogar y un vivero.

Habían infinidad de cosas que llegaban hasta lo alto del techo, diversos módulos de diferentes índoles y desde luego muchas personas uniformadas ya que eran empleados del lugar.

**Bankotsu:** (observaba impresionado todo) ¡wuo! ¡Este lugar es muy grande!, ¿por qué vives en un pequeño apartamento si puede vivir acá?

**Kagome:** (guiándolo al área administrativa) no vivo acá, trabajo acá. Es uno de mis 3 empleos

**Bankotsu:** ¿3?, ¿y por qué tienes 3? (ya sabía el significado de empleo/trabajo)

**Kagome:** (soltó un melancólico suspiro) mi padre se mete constantemente en líos, por lo que debo ayudarlo con algunos gastos, para que pueda huir de ciudad en ciudad y con lo que me da mi madre, no me alcanza más que para lo básico

**Bankotsu:** ¿líos?, ¿en qué líos se mete?

**Kagome:** (ya estaban en los cambiadores) espérame un momento afuera. Debo ponerme mi uniforme (a los pocos segundos salió) ¡listo!, ya estoy lista para un nuevo día de trabajo.

Vamos a la oficina de mi jefe, para ver si te puede emplear haciendo algo (pensó: él no sabe casi nada del mundo mortal)… lo que sea

En cuanto ingresaron a la oficina del administrador, éste se encontraba de espaldas, buscando unos documentos, sin embargo Bankotsu lo reconoció en el acto.

**Bankotsu:** ¿qué haces acá?

**Sesshomaru:** (lo quedó viendo extrañado) ¿no me digas?, los dioses se hartaron de ti, y te mandaron por acá

**Kagome:** ¿se conocen?, ¿pero cómo?

**Bankotsu:** Sesshomarues uno de los ángeles que habitan en el cielo, lo conozco desde hace mucho

**Kagome:** ¡¿qué?! ¡¿Tú también?!... ¡eso quiere decir que los ángeles y demonios pueden invadir nuestro mundo como les plazca!

**Sesshomaru:** no es tan sencillo cómo crees y, no, no podemos invadir el mundo mortal.

Para poder estar acá debemos tener un fuerte motivo y desde luego el permiso del dios que nos custodia

En lo que hablaban, una jovencita de cabellos azabache y vivaces ojos color café; ingresó agitada por haber corrido, para llegar a tiempo.

**Rin:** (jadeando) jeh… jeh… je… jefe… ¡ay, me falta el aire!... ¡por favor jefecito, no me ponga tardanza!, se me pasó el tren y el que le seguía demoró mucho (puso carita de suplica) ¡por favor sea buenito y no me ponga falta ¡shi!

**Sesshomaru:** (quien se caracterizaba por ser muy estricto y frío, no pudo evitar sonreír) está bien, ve a tu puesto, y que nadie se entere que te dejé pasar la tardanza está vez

**Rin:** ¡gracias, gracias! Es usted el mejor jefe del mundo (le mandó un beso volado)

¡Oh!, disculpa que no te saludara Kagome y… joven desconocido. Bueno adiós ya me voy (se marchó muy sonriente a toda prisa)

**Bankotsu:** (vio a la chica y volteó a ver a Sesshomaru) ¡uh!, así que es ella. Ya veo, después de tanto que le suplicaste a Midoriko, por fin te permitió estar en la misma era que ella

**Kagome:** ¿de qué hablas?

**Sesshomaru:** Kagome ¿para qué lo trajiste ante mí?

**Kagome:** ¡ah, sí!, ¡verás! Bankotsu se va a quedar conmigo… no sé por cuanto y quería saber si le ¿puedes dar algún trabajo?

**Sesshomaru:** (lo miró con indiferencia) ¿qué sabes hacer de bueno, gato pulgoso?

**Bankotsu:** (lo miró feo) para ser un ángel, eres irritable

**Sesshomaru:** sólo responde ¿sabes hacer algo o no?

**Bankotsu:** no, no conozco casi nada de este mundo

**Sesshomaru:** (miró la pantalla de su computador) nos hace falta un reponedor.

Ya que tú conoces bien todo el lugar, encárgate de enseñarle todo, que comience con lo básico y luego que se desempeñe solo.

Tendrás 2 semanas para capacitarlo, y si durante ese periodo rompe algo, será descontado de tu sueldo

**Kagome:** ¡¿qué, por qué yo?!

**Sesshomaru:** porque él es tu responsabilidad, y como buena ama, debes hacerte cargo de tu gato

**Bankotsu:** (alzó una ceja) yo no tengo ama… como otro que…

**Sesshomaru:** olvídalo, no hay puesto para ti

**Kagome:** ok, ok, le enseñaré todo, pero por favor contrátalo. Con lo que gano sólo me alcanza para lo básico y si lo voy a tener conmigo, voy a necesitar un ingreso extra

**Sesshomaru:** muy bien, llévalo a los vestidores y que se ponga un uniforme de aprendiz; luego de 3 días si no ha causado destrozos, firmará su contrato

**Kagome:** ¡muchas gracias, jefe!

**Bankotsu:** ¡jeh!, que mal carácter se maneja para ser uno de los ángeles, favoritos de Midoriko

**Kagome:** (revisando que los vestidores de hombres estén vacios) ya olvídalo, y ponte esto (le dio un uniforme)

**Bankotsu:** ¿por qué me estás ayudando?

**Kagome:** (hacía guardia en la puerta) porque no tienes a donde ir y cómo dijo Sesshomaru: eres mi responsabilidad

**Bankotsu:** ¿entonces te consideras mi ama?

**Kagome:** (sonrió por el comentario) si fueras un gato de verdad, creo que sí lo sería, pero por ahora dejémoslo en que soy tu guardiana… al menos hasta que te adaptes a este mundo

**Hari:** (desde un punto estratégico) ¡jeh! Si ella es su guardiana, entonces que a mí me regresen al cielo

**Jakotsu:** ¡celosa angelito bobo!

**Hari:** ¡desde luego que no!, soy un ángel y esos sentimientos no forman parte de mi esencia

**Jakotsu:** sí, claro. Lo que pasa es que a ti no te gusta que te releven de tu cargo

**Hari:** ¡no digas tonterías!, que yo no estoy precisamente acá por mi voluntad

**Jakotsu:** tampoco yo, pero al menos no me ando quejando y lamentando todo el tiempo como tú

**Hari:** ¡claro! Eso es porque yo te toqué de compañera, pero a la inversa la cosa cambia

**Jakotsu:** (la aprisionó entre sus brazos) ¿qué ocurre, dulzura?... ¿te atemoriza tenerme cerca?

**Hari:** (miraba con horror aquellos negros y libidinosos ojos) ¡suéltame!, ¡no manches mi pureza con tus sucias manos!

**Jakotsu:** no lo haré, hasta que aceptes que tendremos que estar juntos, hasta que ese odioso gato, se muera; para lo cual no falta mucho

**Hari:** (puso una mano sobre su fornido pecho y lo apartó) deja de decir estupideces y sigamos con nuestra vigilancia

**Jakotsu:** admítelo, mi reina, te pongo nerviosa

**Hari:** ni en un millón de años

El día transcurrió con normalidad, hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo y todos los trabajadores se reunieron en la cafetería.

**Kagome:** toma una fuente y haz lo que yo ¿ok?

**Bankotsu:** este lugar es diferente al market, y la comida se ve diferente

**Kagome:** eso es porqué ya está preparada

**Bankotsu:** te ves cansada ¿te sientes mal?

**Kagome:** sólo tengo un poco de sueño, por lo que anoche nos desvelamos conversando hasta muy tarde

**Bankotsu:** eso fue porque me hiciste muchas preguntas

**Kagome:** lo sé, sé que soy responsable de estar cansada, pero había mucho de ti que quería saber

**Bankotsu:** todo lo que te conté lo aprendí en aproximadamente 25 años humanos y tú lo aprendiste en tan sólo 3 horas

**Kagome:** (sonrió juguetonamente) eso es porque soy muy lista

**Bankotsu:** ¿uh?, ¿fue un alago o un insulto?

**Kagome:** ninguna de las dos cosas.

Vamos a la mesa de allá (señaló una que estaba al fondo)

Dentro de un rato Rin, nos vendrá a hacer compañía y no quiero que la espantes ¿de acuerdo?

**Bankotsu:** ¿por qué haría eso?

**Kagome:** me refiero a que no menciones nada del los 3 reinos, ni que eres un hibrido y esas cosas ¿ok?

**Bankotsu:** (alzó ambas cejas) te sorprenderías más si te contará lo que sé de ella y Sesshomaru

**Kagome:** ¡es cierto!, cuéntame antes que venga

**Bankotsu:** no, no lo voy a hacer

**Kagome:** ¡beh!, ¡que gato para ingrato!, te doy la mano y no me quieres contar nada (hizo puchero)

**Bankotsu:** lo que pasó entre ellos es algo que no le compete a una humana metiche como tú

**Kagome:** (abrió la boca sorprendida) ¡ah!, ahora resulta que soy una metiche.

Muy bien, a ver ¿dónde duermes está noche? (le volteó la cara)

**Rin:** ¡hola chicos! (al ver la tensión del ambiente) ¡eh!, ¿me puedo sentar?

**Kagome:** desde luego, hazlo por favor

**Rin:** ¡hola mucho gusto!, soy Rin y ¿tú eres?

**Kagome:** él es Bankotsu, un amigo de mi padre, que llegó anoche de sorpresa y como fue asaltado al llegar, se quedó sin nada y por eso le estoy dando alojamiento en mi casa (sonreía nerviosa, esperando que Rin le creyera)

**Bankotsu:** ¡jeh!, pero acabas de decirme que ya no me recibirás más en tu casa

**Kagome:** (con una fingida sonrisa) te dejaré quedarte… si te portas bien ¿entendiste?

**Bankotsu:** no te contaré nada, así me eches a la calle

**Kagome:** ¡bien, como quieras! (tomó su bandeja y se fue a comer a otra mesa)

**Rin:** ¡uy!, parece que se molestó ¿por qué no vas a hablar con ella?

**Bankotsu:** ¿para qué?, si lo único que desea es meterse en la vida de los demás

**Rin:** uhm, no sé de que hablas, pero es de lo más natural que las personas sintamos curiosidad por la vida de los demás y queramos saber.

Así que no seas duro con ella y discúlpate (le dio una palmadita en el hombro)

**Bankotsu:** no sé si sea lo correcto, pero ya que veo que no te afecta; está bien, iré a hablar con ella

**Rin: **no entendí lo que quisiste decir, pero igual discúlpate con ella ¡shi! (le dedicó una cálida sonrisa)

Kagome se sentía algo culpable por haber regañado sin razón a Bankotsu y aunque quería pedirle disculpas, no sabía cómo hacerlo.

**Bankotsu:** ¿puedo sentarme a tu lado?

**Kagome:** hay espacio suficiente, adelante

**Bankotsu:** Rin, me pidió que me disculpara contigo y me dio "permiso" para contarte lo que hubo entre ella y Sesshomaru

**Kagome:** no creo que haya sido precisamente así, pero está bien, no me cuentes nada.

Me comporté muy descortés contigo y tú no hiciste nada malo

**Bankotsu:** Rin me explicó que los humanos son curiosos por naturaleza y que les gusta entrometerse en la vida de los demás

**Kagome:** no es exactamente así, pero… entiendo el punto. ¿Entonces… me vas a contar?

**Bankotsu:** ya veo que eres muy curiosa ¿no es así?

**Kagome:** (con la mirada iluminada) sí mucho

**Bankotsu:** (no supo por qué, pero aquella expresión suya hizo que le latiera muy rápido el corazón) ¡eh!... yo… me siento raro

**Kagome:** ¿raro, cómo?

**Bankotsu:** sé que ahora estoy vivo, y mis órganos funcionan, pero… no sabía que el corazón podía latir muy rápido

**Kagome:** eso es normal cuando experimentamos diferentes emociones, como el miedo, la felicidad, angustia, tristeza, etc.

**Bankotsu:** ya veo

El timbre sonó informando el fin del almuerzo

**Kagome:** (haciendo puchero) ¡buu!, otras vez hay que ir a trabajar, ¡que flojera!

**Hari:** ya empezó

**Jakotsu:** (flotando de manera relajada) deja de meterte en asuntos que no te conciernen

**Hari:** somos sus guardianes y cómo tales debemos estar alertas a todo aquello que le pase

**Jakotsu:** no es un bebé, ni un humano cualquiera; por lo que sabrá sobrellevar sea lo que sea

**Hari:** tú no sabes nada de los sentimientos ¿verdad?

**Jakotsu:** (mirando el cielo) sé más de lo que te imaginas, pero no los veo igual que tú

**Hari:** (suspiró resignada) ¿por qué Naraku no dispuso de alguien más para que fuera mi compañero?

**Jakotsu:** (se posó frente a ella y la miró con malicia) porque tú y yo tenemos un pasado juntos

**En el paraíso animal…**

**Myoga:** no sabía que Jakotsu conservaba sus recuerdos. Esto es malo, muy malo

**Naraku:** ¿no hay manera de separarlos? O ¿al menos evitar que pase algo entre ellos?

**Myoga:** una vez que las almas salen de esté mundo, nosotros no podemos interferir; lo único que podemos hacer es limitarnos a observar

**Naraku:** sí le pasa algo a Hari. Midoriko, me revive, para luego matarme lentamente y torturarme por el resto de la eternidad

**Myoga:** eso sería lo mínimo

**Naraku:** ¡¿pero que hice?! No tenía idea del pasado que los unió

**Myoga:** eso es natural, cuando fuiste convertido; sólo te quedaron los recuerdos que más anhelabas y esos fueron los sentimientos que tienes por Midoriko y ella… conservó los que respectan a su hermana, es por ello que ignora por completo el vínculo que ustedes tuvieron o lo que Jakotsu era de ti. Y al parecer Jakotsu disfrutó tanto haciéndole el mal a Hari que conservó esos recuerdos.

Todo lo que hicimos en vida, en el otro mundo es borrado de nuestras mentes, pero… sólo los que más nos marcaron se quedaran gravados.

Esa era una ley que se aplicaba para los 3 reinos por igual.


	5. Ángel guardián

**Cap. 5**

**Ángel guardián**

Ya casi era la hora de salida del trabajo de Kagome y Bankotsu, sin embargo la duda la atormentaba. Ya que si bien no había tenido problemas para enseñarle el funcionamiento del lugar y sorprendentemente había aprendido rápido; otra cosa era llevarlo a la tratoría donde trabajaba.

Mientras se cambiaba el uniforme de trabajo, no dejaba de pensar en que haría con su "mascota" (soltó una risa interna al pensar en él de esa manera)

**Bankotsu:** (esperando fuera de los vestidores) ¿ya terminaste?, se hace tarde para llegar a tu otro empleo

**Kagome:** (colgándose la mochila a la espalda) ya estoy lista, el problema eres tú

**Bankotsu:** (se miró bien) ¿yo?, pero si estoy listo, me cambié como me lo pediste, cepillé mis dientes y me peiné como me enseñaste

**Kagome:** (roló los ojos) eres como educar a un niño de 3 años… ¿qué no entiendes a lo que me refiero?

**Bankotsu:** no

**Kagome:** ok, careces de criterio.

Te explicaré: traerte a trabajar acá no fue complicado porque es lugar enorme, donde se requiere de mucha gente, pero llevarte conmigo a la trattoria donde trabajo, será algo complicado ya que es un lugar pequeño y somos pocos los empleados

**Bankotsu:** eso quiere decir qué te estorbo

**Kagome:** no… exactamente, es sólo que no sé, qué hacer contigo; es decir, debo trabajar por las próximas 4 horas y no te puedo llevar conmigo, pero tampoco te puedo dejar en casa, porque no sé, que desastres podrías hacer

**Bankotsu:** llévame contigo y pregúntale a tu jefe si me puede emplear

**Kagome:** ese es el problema, no hay ningún puesto para ti

En lo que hablaban, ya estaban cerca al paradero de autobuses

**Bankotsu:** tu bus está por llegar ¿es ese verde con blanco verdad?

**Kagome:** sí, ese es… pero… (Se subió junto con ella) ¿Qué haces?, ¡te dije que no me podías acompañar!

**Bankotsu:** dijiste que no sabías que hacer conmigo, es por ello que te acompañaré y me quedaré en algún rincón quieto

**Kagome:** ¿en serio podrías hacer ello?

**Bankotsu:** he sobrevivido 3 siglos al infierno y 2 días en tu mundo; no creo que unas pocas horas acaben conmigo (sonrió optimistamente)

**Kagome:** (sonrió y se ruborizó ligeramente) está bien, haremos lo siguiente: entraré a trabajar y tú te sentarás en alguna mesa, cual comensal. Te llevaré algo de comer y me esperarás a que yo terminé ¿trato? (le extendió el dedo meñique)

**Bankotsu:** ¡trato! (la imitó)

**Kagome:** muy bien, ya casi llegamos. Ya sabes, compórtate tranquilo y no hables con nadie

En cuanto ingresaron al acogedor restaurant; él se situó en una mesa alejada, para no ser molestado por nadie y se mantuvo mirando el paisaje por la ventana.

Contemplaba la gente transitar, solos, acompañados, con artefactos en las manos u oídos y algunos con sus perros y hasta algún roedor por ahí.

En frente de la trattoria, cruzando la calle había una tienda de la cual entraban algunas personas solas y salían con alimento para animales y hasta con algún cachorro de perro o gato; por lo que sintió curiosidad y se aventuró a ver de qué se trataba.

Había transcurrido una hora de su partida y Kagome no se había percatado de ello. Sin embargo cuando le fue a llenar su vaso de refresco nuevamente, se alarmó al no verlo, por lo que sin decirle nada a nadie; salió a la calle a buscarlo.

Recorrió toda la manzana lo más rápido que pudo, antes de que sus jefes notaran su ausencia; pero en cuanto volvió a su puesto, poco o nada le importaba seguir en el mismo, ya que su desesperación aumentaba por no saber ¿dónde se hallaba Bankotsu?

**Koga:** (dueño del lugar) ¿te sucede algo?

**Kagome:** lo siento señor Koga, lo que ocurre es que vine con un amigo y le pedí que me esperará y… al parecer se fue

**Kago:** tu amigo es de acá o está de paso

**Kagome:** llegó hace un par de días, por lo que no conoce la ciudad

**Koga:** uhm… ¿tú crees que se haya ido a merodear los alrededores?

**Kagome:** (su angustia aumentaba, deseaba desesperadamente salir a buscarlo) es posible, pero como ya le dije, no conoce la ciudad, y temó que se haya extraviado

**Koga:** no lo creo. Si su celular cuenta con gps, llegará fácilmente a donde desee. Así que tranquila, ya volverá (le palmeó el hombro y le indicó que siga trabajando)

Intentó calmarse y aguardar a que Bankotsu regresará, pero no podía, estaba demasiado angustiada queriendo saber a dónde se había ido.

Trascurrieron aproximadamente 15 minutos, cuando de pronto ingresó un hombre alto; delgado; de porte elegante, vestido totalmente de negro muy formal, cabello oscuro largo perfectamente peinado sujeto en una coleta baja, y con unos ojos de un tono café hipnótico.

Era tan envidiablemente atractivo que todas las mujeres se le quedaron viendo y los hombres no pudieron ocultar su fastidio.

**Ayame:** (dueña del lugar) ¿puedo… ayudarlo en algo… caballero? (se sentía embelesada)

**Jakotsu:** (la miró seductoramente) estoy buscando a Kagome Higurashi

**Ayame:** ¿a Kagome?

**Jakotsu:** sí, a ella misma, ¿la has visto?… humana

**Ayame:** sí, está adentro, ayudando en la cocina (señaló hacía al fondo)

**Jakotsu:** gracias

En cuanto se dirigió a la cocina, todas las mujeres salieron del trance hipnótico en el que se habían quedado. Era como si aquel sujeto irradiara sensualidad.

**Jakotsu:** (al hallarla) ¿Kagome Higurashi?

**Kagome:** (sin verlo) sí, ¿qué desea señor?

**Jakotsu:** (la tomó del brazo) sígueme

**Kagome:** ¡¿pero qué demonios le pasa?! ¡¿Qué no ve que estoy ocupada?!

**Jakotsu:** (la miró fijo) hazme caso humana

**Kagome:** ¡ay, no! ¡Otro más! (miró al techo) ¿qué he hecho, para que estos raros me persigan?

**Jakotsu:** (imitó su acción) no sé qué te responderá el techo, pero si no me sigues en este instante, me llevaré su alma para que vuelva a este mundo jamás

**Kagome:** ¿sabes, dónde está?, ¿está bien?, ¿aún sigue acá… en este mundo? (él sólo la miraba) ¡dime, no te quedes callado!

**Jakotsu:** ¿no sientes nada al verme? (ella no caía ante su encanto como las otras)

**Kagome:** ¡no sé de qué hablas!, sólo quiero saber si Bankotsu está bien ¡así que respóndeme!

Sin decirle nada, la tomó del brazo nuevamente, y atravesando todo el local, en frente de sus jefes y los comensales, se la llevó a rastras, dando a aparentar que él era algo así como un novio/esposo que se estaba llevando a su novia/esposa del lugar.

Kagome le gritaba improperio y medio al desconocido mientras cruzaban la calle sin la menor precaución; entre el sinfín de autos que les tocaban de manera alterados los cláxones.

**Jakotsu:** (al estar frente a una pet shop, la soltó bruscamente) llegamos, aquí es

**Kagome:** (sobándose su antebrazo) ¡eres un idiota!, ¡pudimos haber muerto arrollados!

**Jakotsu:** (la miró serio) yo no estoy vivo, y para tu fortuna (miró sobre su cabeza) aún te queda algún tiempo de vida; así que relájate humana escandalosa

**Kagome:** ¡uish!, ¡¿cómo te atreves?! ¡Eres…! (se calló en cuanto escuchó la voz de Bankotsu tras de ella)

**Bankotsu:** ¿uh?, ¿qué haces acá?, pensé que tu trabajo no acababa, sino hasta dentro…

**Kagome:** (le zampó una fuerte bofetada) ¡estúpido!, ¿por qué te fuiste sin decirme nada? (gritaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas)

**Bankotsu:** (tocándose la mejilla) ¡au!, eso dolió

**Kagome:** ¡tonto, mil veces tonto! (le golpeaba el pecho de manera abatida) eres un… tonto (sollozaba) me hiciste preocupar… ¿por qué lo hiciste? (se aferró a su camisa y se puso a llorar, sobre su pecho)

**Bankotsu:** (parpadeaba sin saber qué hacer y Jakotsu sólo los miraba gélidamente) yo… lo siento. No sabía que te ibas a poner así con mi ausencia

**Kagome:** (se limpió bruscamente las lágrimas) ¡claro que me preocupo!, ¡no conoces nada de este mundo y te desapareces de la nada!, ¡¿cómo esperabas que me ponga?!

**Bankotsu:** eso quiere decir que yo… ¿te importo?... aunque sea… un poquito

**Kagome:** sí… eso quiere decir… ¡que eres un gato malo, que desobedece a su ama!

**Bankotsu:** lo siento. Me dejé llevar por lo que sentí y me dirigí hasta acá

**Kagome:** ¿eh?, ¿lo que sentiste?, ¿y que fue ello que… sentiste?

**Bankotsu:** creo que ustedes le llaman empatía. Eso fue lo que sentí al ver a los perros paseando con sus dueños, y me sentí atraído a este lugar cuando me di cuenta que habían diferentes tipos de animales

**Jakotsu:** ustedes dos me aburren, lo mejor es que me vaya. Ya cumplí con reunirlos ¡me largo! (se envolvió en una cortina de fuego azul y desapareció)

**Kagome:** de… de… ¡desapareció!

**Bankotsu:** ese era Jakotsu. Un Shinigami, usualmente no tiene paciencia y para de mal humor, e imagino que desde que Naraku lo asignó como mi guardián debe sentirse fatal

**Kagome:** (parpadeó asombrada) ¿guardián?, ¿shinigami?... fuego… ¿en qué me metí?

**Bankotsu:** ya te explicaré todo luego. Ahora entremos, quiero presentarte a mis amigos

**Kagome:** ¿amigos?, ¿ya hiciste amigos?

**Bankotsu:** sí. No son humanos, por lo que me es más fácil familiarizarme con ellos

Al ingresar, todos los animales tenían puestos su atención en ellos, era como si estuvieran inspeccionándolos de pies a cabeza e intentado saber que intenciones tenía ella, para con él.

**Kagome:** (se sujetó del brazo de Bankotsu) parece que a tus amigos no les agrado. Nunca los animales me habían visto tan raro… hasta los conejos dan miedo

**Bankotsu:** (le sonrió) tranquila, sólo quieren saber si eres mala o buena (tomó un cachorro del corral) este es toffy (movía su colita muy entusiasmado) dice que quiere ir a un hogar donde hayan niños que lo hagan jugar (lo dejó en su sitio y tomó otro par de cachorros) estos son snow y sand, son gemelos, aunque sean de diferente color. Ellos desean ser adoptados juntos y que nunca los separen

**Kagome:** (tomó a snow y éste le lamió el rostro) es muy lindo y cariñoso

**Bankotsu:** dice que le agradas y también pregunta si eres mi novia

**Kagome:** (se sonrojó al oír ello) eso lo estás inventando

**Bankotsu:** no sé que es novia, así que no lo estoy inventando

**Kagome:** uhm… te creo, pero… ¿en verdad los puedes entender?

**Bankotsu:** sí. Te dije que puedo entenderlos, pero no hablar todos sus dialectos. Aunque eso no importa ya que igual nos entendemos mutuamente

**Kagome:** como me gustaría poder llevarme a los gemelos a casa, pero el espacio es muy reducido (los contemplaba tiernamente cuando de pronto…) ¡mi trabajo!, ¡deje mi puesto abandonado!, ¡debo volver, pero…! ¿Tú?, ¿te quedarás acá?

**Bankotsu:** la encargada del lugar me pidió que me quedé hasta que vuelva, no sé dentro de cuanto será ello

**Kagome:** ¡¿ahhhh?! La encargada sin siquiera saber quién eres ¿te lo encargó?, ¿cómo es ello posible?

**Bankotsu:** Hari me ayudó

**Kagome:** y… ¿quién es Hari?

**Bankotsu:** mi ángel guardián

**Kagome:** ya no sé ni porqué no me sorprende oírte decir ello.

Como sea, debo volver a mi puesto o Ayame se volverá loca atendiendo los pedidos.

Ya sabes cómo cruzar la calle, por lo que pásame a buscar si sales antes que yo o de lo contrario espérame aquí ¿ok?

**Bankotsu:** de acuerdo

En cuanto se retiró; Hari se manifestó en forma humana.

**Hari:** le diste un buen susto. La pobre casi pierde el control al no hallarte

**Bankotsu:** pero si no estoy muy lejos, ¿por qué se alarmó?

**Hari:** porque te fuiste sin decirle nada

**Bankotsu:** (se encogió de hombros) Jakotsu ya le dijo, así que ya no hay problema

**Hari:** por cierto ¿dónde se habrá metido?, no siento su presencia

**Bankotsu:** debe estar disfrutando; torturando a algún humano

**En la trattoria…**

El atractivo joven de hacía unos momentos había regresado, alborotando literalmente las hormonas de todas las presentes.

Ninguna fémina, se podía resistir a sus encantos y eso lo sobre estimulaba.

Sin embargo en cuanto Kagome retornó; la sonrisa se le borró del rostro, pues su presencia le molestaba.

**Jakotsu:** decidiste volver, humana

**Kagome:** ¿y qué con eso?, acá trabajo

**Jakotsu:** tu presencia me desagrada. No me gusta que no sucumbas a mis encantos

**Kagome:** entonces vuelve a donde perteneces y olvídate de mí

**Jakotsu:** (le dedicó una torcida sonrisa) me agrada las hembras como tú

**Kagome:** escúchame, espécimen no definido, ya bastante tengo con aguantar a Bankotsu, como también tener que soportarte, así que o desapareces de mi vista o te devuelvo al mundo al que perteneces

**Jakotsu:** (rió con malicia) quiero ver eso (chasqueó la lengua) ya que tienes agallas para desafiar a un dios de la muerte, pero no creo que me puedas hacer nada

**Kagome:** ok, tú lo pediste (le dio un buen golpe en la entre pierna, haciéndolo doblarse de dolor)

**Jakotsu:** (sin entenderlo) ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! ¿Cómo es posible que una insignificante humana como tú, me pueda haber causado daño?

**Kagome:** tal parece que no soy tan insignificante como crees. Ahora si me disculpas… tengo trabajo que hacer

Las mujeres que habían presenciado aquella escena, la miraron feo y se ofrecieron a cuidar al pobre y desvalido hombre. Oferta que desde luego Jakotsu no desperdició.

**En el paraíso animal…**

**Midoriko:** me sorprende que le hayas quitado sus poderes a Jakotsu. Tú no eres… de ayudar

**Naraku:** (miraba divertido la escena) no lo hice por ayudar, lo hice por diversión.

Esa humana llamada Kagome, se ve que tiene carácter y me gusta su forma de ser; es por ello que le permití que le diera una lección a Jakotsu

**Midoriko:** me voy a arrepentir de decir esto, pero… me agrada que lo hayas hecho

**Naraku:** ¿hacer qué?

**Midoriko:** darle vulnerabilidad a tu shinigami

**Naraku:** de vez en cuando, me gusta darle lecciones a mis demonios problemáticos

**Midoriko:** tal parece que no eres tan… no sé… después de todo… tú…

**Naraku:** (con tono seductor) tan… Villano, malvado, desgraciado o es que ahora me vez como alguien considerado, justo y equilibrado

**Midoriko:** nada de eso, sólo pienso que no creí que serías capaz de castigar a uno de los tuyos y de paso proteger a una humana

**Naraku:** que te puedo decir; soy todo un estuche de monerías… Preciosa (la atrapó de la cintura con su delgada cola y la acercó a su rostro)

**Midoriko:** (le volteó el rostro y lo empujó por el pecho) ¡déjate de bromas!, y sigamos atentos

**Naraku:** (la soltó) uh… será que no me quieres cerca, porqué… ¿te estremezco?

**Mirodiko:** ¡¿pero qué dices?! ¡Eso nunca!, ¡jamás de lo que es… jamás!

**Naraku:** (con mirada picara) Uhm… y si eso es cierto, entonces por qué me gritas y te sonrojas a la par

**Midoriko:** ¡eso no es cierto! (se sentía acalorada, sin saber porqué) yo… me voy, no es correcto que esté a solas contigo si Myoga no está presente (retornó al cielo, muy abochornada)

**Naraku:** esa actitud tuya te delata Midoriko… casi podría apostar que me recuerdas, como yo te recuerdo a ti

**Myoga:** (re apareció) ¿haciendo un monologo?

**Naraku:** ¿dónde andabas viejito?, aunque para serte sincero tu ausencia me fue de ayuda

**Myoga:** estuve por ahí, dándole una manito a nuestro humano favorito

**Naraku:** ¡eh!, eres astuto viejo zorro.

Déjame adivinar, ¿tú eras la encargada de esa tienda de mascotas no es así?

**Myoga:** ¿qué comes que adivinas?, por cierto, vi lo que le hiciste a Jakotsu, ¿eso… por qué fue?

**Naraku:** (rascándose la oreja con su cola) no tengo la intención de ser revivido de mala manera por Midoriko; es por ello que pensé que si ponía a la fiera de Kagome en el camino de Jakotsu, ella podría interesarse en él; pero ya veo que eso no va a funcionar, pero lo que sí creo que puede resultar, es que ella lo mantenga al margen, y así no se acerque a Hari

**Myoga:** (palmeándole la cabeza cual perrito) ¡bien hecho chico, bien hecho!

**Naraku:** (imitando a un perro, sentado sobre sus piernas; encogiendo los brazos y moviendo la cola) ¿me merezco un premio? ¡Sí, sí, sí!

**Myoga:** te dejaré estar cerca de ella (Doncella) pero no intentes nada pervertido o de un patada de devuelvo al mundo mortal

**Naraku:** (le brillaron los ojos de emoción, al verla pastando a unos metros) ¡mi amada, ven a mis brazos chiquita!

**En la trattoria…**

Como si de una broma de mal gusto se tratase; Jakotsu había conseguido un puesto de mozo en el lugar, y a pesar de la rotunda objeción de Koga y de Kagome; Ayame decidió contratarlo, ya que según ella, él atraía mucha clientela… en especial femenina.

**Jakotsu:** (metido en la cocina) muy bien compañera, necesito que me des los pedidos de los mortales de esa mesa (los señaló despectivamente)

**Kagome:** (acomodando unas órdenes en su azafate) son tus comensales, así que atiéndelos tú

**Jakotsu:** (tomándola del rostro con su mano) quiero que lo hagas tú…

**Kagome:** sino quieres que te golpee de nuevo, más te vale que hagas tu… trabajo

**Jakotsu:** (persiguiéndola, mientras ella trabajaba) mi trabajo es llevarme las almas que están a punto de partir al otro mundo, pero como tengo que cuidar del perro ese, he sido condenado a permanecer en este insignificante mundo

**Kagome:** entonces ya que tienes que estar acá (le estiró los brazos, le puso un azafate y sus respectivos pedidos) ve a atender a tus comensales o serán ellos que se lleven tu alma, por el hambre que tienen (le dio un empujón en la espalda)

**Jakotsu:** está humana es más complicada de cualquier alma rebelde

Las horas pasaron y no paraban de entrar comensales en su mayoría femeninos; por lo que la hora del cierre se prolongó.

Como ya era hora de cerrar la pet shop; Bankotsu fue junto con Hari a buscar a Kagome, y grande fue la sorpresa de ambos al ver el lugar atiborrado de comensales.

**Hari:** (muy molesta, tomó de la oreja a Jakotsu y lo encerró en un cuarto oscuro y estrechó que se encontraba a su paso) ¡esto es tu culpa!, tú y tu condenada presencia, ha ocasionado este caos

**Jakotsu:** (al tenerla tan cerca deseaba dar rienda suelta a sus deseos) no tenías que fingir estar molesta conmigo, para tenerme para ti sola (tomó un mechón de su castaño cabello y lo olfateó) hueles igual de bien, tal y como lo recuerdo

**Hari:** ¡no me toques!, sucio y lascivo demonio (quiso salir, pero él la pegó a su cuerpo)

**Jakotsu:** jeh… despréciame, recházame o trátame mal, eso sólo aumentará mi deseo por ti… cariño (estaba a punto de posar sus experimentados labios sobre los castos de ella, cuando de pronto… la luz los cegó a ambos)

**Kagome:** ¿con qué acá estabas?, ¡no es momento para este tipo de cosas!, tenemos un montón de trabajo, ¡así que déjate de estar coqueteando! (Lo tomó de la coleta y lo sacó arrastras)

Hari al ver el dominio que tenía Kagome sobre Jakotsu, se quedó sorprendida. Ninguna mujer era capaz de resistírsele, pero ella… ella tenía algo diferente ¿pero qué?

Un par de horas con la voluntaria ayuda de Bankotsu (quien lavó los platos) y Hari (que hizo de camarera) pudieron cerrar el lugar y ¡al fin!, tomarse un descanso.

**Ayame:** muchas gracias todos por su ayuda. Hoy fue un gran día

**Koga:** debo admitir que estaba en desacuerdo contigo por contratar a Jakotsu , pero al parecer es un imán para atraer clientela

**Jakotsu:** soy irresistible, no hace falta que lo resaltes hum…

**Kagome:** (le dio un codazo en el estomago) lo que él quiso decir es que te ofrece su más humilde gratitud, por darle un puesto de trabajo (lo miró feo)

**Koga:** definitivamente quedas contratado Jakotsu y en cuanto ustedes Hari e Bankotsu… me disculparan que no les pueda ofrecer un puesto, pero ya estamos completos.

Sin embargo su ayuda de esta noche no pasará desapercibida. Ambos están invitados a venir a cenar cuantas veces lo deseen

**Hari:** es usted muy amable. Le tomaré la palabra

**Bankotsu:** ¿ya nos podemos ir?, mañana Kagome y yo debemos levantarnos temprano para ir a trabajar

**Ayame:** pero… eh… ¿ustedes dos trabajan juntos?... es decir… yo… pensé que tú y Jakotsu , eran novios o más que eso, por la manera en cómo se tratan

**Jakotsu /Kagome:** ¡Ni loca/loca, sería su novio/novia!

**Koga:** ¿entonces, por qué el espectáculo tan penoso de hace unas horas?

**Kagome:** eso es… porque… porque… Jakotsu es mi medio hermano y es muy molesto

**Jakotsu:** ¡eh!, yo no sería jamás nada de una…

**Hari:** (le pisó el pie, para que se calle) en realidad nosotros tres somos medios hermanos, a decir verdad Jakotsu es mi mellizo y bueno… hace unos días que llegamos a la ciudad para re-encontrarnos con nuestra hermana después de muchos años. Por lo que, tenemos una relación algo… ¿extraña? (sonrió con dulzura intentado persuadir al joven matrimonio)

**Ayame:** uhm, tienes razón, los tres se parecen, no mucho, pero tienen un aire

**Koga:** ellas, sí parecen hermanas, pero ¿él?

**Kagome:** lo sé, mi hermano es un espécimen raro (sonrió burlona)

**Bankotsu:** eso es porque él es un shini… (Hari y Kagome le taparon la boca)

**Kagome:** ¡ay Inu, ya tienes sueño y deliras!, lo mejor es que volvamos a casa

**Ayame:** tienen razón chicos, ya es muy tarde y deben estar cansados. Váyanse de una vez y descansen, y Kagome, mañana tienes el día libre para que puedas tener fuerzas para tu otro trabajo

**Kagome:** muchas gracias, después de esta noche lo necesito

Los cuatro se dirigieron a la estación de buses y en el camino, Hari y Kagome no paraban de resondrar al par de cabezas huecas de Jakotsu e Bankotsu, por ser tan inconscientes de casi ponerse en auto descubierto.

En cuanto llegaron al apartamento, Hari y Jakotsu volvieron a sus respectivas formas de arcángel y shinigami; por lo que Kagome, ni Bankotsu los pudieron ver.

**Bankotsu:** (preparando el sofá cama, para dormir) ser un humano, es cansado. Hoy fue un día muy largo. Creo que nunca me había cansado como hoy, en todos los siglos que estuve en el otro mundo

**Kagome:** (sobándose la espalda) estoy muy cansada, tanto que no tengo ni fuerzas para darme un baño. Creo que mañana me levantaré antes, para darme uno

**Bankotsu:** mañana irás a trabajar a… ¿Cómo se llama?

**Kagome:** a la discoteca. Sí, mañana empieza el fin de semana y es cuando se me hace más pesado el día.

Uhm… ¿me preguntó si podrás conseguir empleo ahí?, hasta ahora gracias a la ayuda de Hari y Jakotsu, nos ha ido bien… aunque Jakotsu no me agrada del todo, debo admitir que fue de gran ayuda el día de hoy

**Bankotsu:** ¿qué es una discoteca?

**Kagome:** es un lugar, con música; mucha gente, bailando, bebiendo alcohol; luces de colores y diversión. Siempre hace falta ayuda sobre todo los fines de semana, es por ello que conseguí el empleo, por lo que, podría ser que te pueda conseguir un puesto ahí

**Bankotsu:** ¿también lavando platos?

**Kagome:** (sonrió) ya aprendiste a hacerlo muy bien, por lo que podrías ser de utilidad lavando copas y vasos

**Bankotsu:** por cierto, la encargada de la tienda, me dio empleo o eso fue lo que le entendí

**Kagome:** ¿cómo es eso?

**Bankotsu:** al parecer Hari hizo uso de sus "poderes" y logró hacer que me quedé ahí a cargo de los animales, en el mismo horario que tú trabajas en la trattoria

**Kagome:** ¡qué bueno!, así de ese modo podrás valerte por ti mismo, económicamente hablando

**Bankotsu:** dijo que me pagaría por semana. Hari me explicó que era eso y para que servía, por lo que creo que te podrá ayudar

**Kagome:** con lo que te paguen, te llevaré a comprar ropa. No puedes usar para siempre la de mi padre… porque… no va del todo bien contigo, y si queda algo, lo podrás usar en lo que tú quieras

**Bankotsu:** Hari me dijo que te diera el dinero que me den, para que tú lo administres

**Kagome:** por lo que veo Hari te orienta bastante bien. Si que hace bien su papel de ángel guardián

**Bankotsu:** ella no está muy a gusto con tener que estar en este mundo, pero como me tiene cariño, lo hace

**Kagome:** y… ¿Jakotsu?, ¿por qué está él aquí?

**Bankotsu:** por orden de Naraku, según me dijo, él hasta acá a la espera de mi alma

**Kagome:** si le contará a alguien lo que estoy viviendo, estoy segura que me mandarían derechito al manicomio, pero ni modo, lo mejor es que me acostumbre.

Hasta mañana Bankotsu, descansa y… sueña con los angelitos (le regaló una sonrisa y se metió en su habitación)

**Fuera del apartamento… **

**Hari:** hoy fue un gran día. Poder estar cerca de Bankotsu fue más agradable de lo que me imaginé

**Jakotsu:** y estar cerca de tuyo… fue como estar vivo de nuevo (le olfateó el cabello) en tu estado angelical, no es igual. Cuando estemos entre los mortales de nuevo… no me contendré contigo

**Hari:** no sé, ni quiero saber a qué te refieres, pero si te puedo dejar en claro, que si me vuelves a tocar, un solo cabello, ¡te mando al infierno por las malas!

**Jakotsu:** (la aprisionó, incluyendo sus alas) quiero ver que lo intentes

La miró fijo y vio miedo en sus ojos, ese miedo que lo excitaba de sobremanera ya que lo remontaba a los recuerdos de cuando estuvieron vivos e hizo con ella lo que quiso, durante el tiempo que la tuvo bajo su yugo.


	6. Amor es

**Cap. 6 **

**Amor es…**

Sus asustadizos ojos color oliva, querían dejar de mirar los acosadores ojos café de él. Los cuales la estaban atormentando, pero por alguna extraña razón que desconocía… podía, pero a su vez no quería.

En aquella gélida mirada había algo, algo que quería descubrir, algo que fuera de hacerla sentir nerviosa y asustada, la hacía sentir que no era la primera vez que estaban en ese mundo.

**Hari:** (lo apartó con fuerza) ¡ya suéltame!, sabes perfectamente que la cercanía entre los demonios y los ángeles está prohibida

**Jakotsu:** cómo si seguir las reglas del otro mundo, fuera algo que me importará

**Hari:** a ti quizá no, pero a mí sí. Ya que cuando terminemos con nuestra misión, pretendo volver a donde pertenezco

**Jakotsu:** (en susurro) sí es que te lo permito

El día transcurrió de manera ordinaria en la ferretería, sin embargo a la hora del almuerzo; Kagome recordó (al ver a Rin) que Bankotsu había quedado en contarle la historia de Sesshomaru y Rin, pero éste nuevamente se negó.

**Kagome:** ¡ya pues!, dijiste que me contarías

**Bankotsu:** lo sé, pero no creo que sea indispensable que lo haga

**Kagome:** (haciendo puchero) eres malo, ya sabes lo curiosa que soy y aún así me torturas

**Bankotsu:** (sonrió de lado con cierto tono de malicia) ¿tortura?, el no contarte algo que ansias saber, ¿lo consideras tortura? (la miró con cierto toque de malicia)

**Kagome:** (tragó duro) ¿po…po…por qué miras así?... me asustas

**Bankotsu:** (la miró fijo) que no se te olvide que soy parte demonio y hay ciertas cosas que me gustan hacer (sonrió nuevamente con maldad y se concentró en su postre)

**Kagome:** uhm… (Le arrebató su pudín, puesto que sabía que él lo disfrutaba de sobremanera) en ese caso, yo también usaré mi toque de maldad contigo.

Cuéntame lo quiero saber o esto (el pudín) lo esconderé para que nunca más lo puedas disfrutar

**Bankotsu:** ya aprendí a hacer las compras, así que puedo conseguir otro (se sentía orgulloso)

**Kagome:** sí ya sé eso, pero no tienes dinero, por lo que dependes totalmente de mí, para obtener otro

**Bankotsu:** (se sintió en jacke) eres una manipuladora, podrías ser una buena demonio

**Kagome:** lo sé, ahora dime lo que quiero saber… o no te lo devolveré

**Bankotsu:** (suspiró) derrotado por una simple humana… ok… te contaré

**Kagome:** ¡jeh!, ya descubrí tu punto débil, ahora quién torturará a quien

**Bankotsu:** créeme, no te gustaría en lo absoluto que yo lo hiciera (le arrebató el pudín en un descuido) así que mejor no intentes chantajearme de nuevo o conocerás el lado de mí, que no te va a gustar

**Kagome:** ¡jolines!, te enseño un poco como funciona el mundo humano y ya te crees el rey del mundo.

¡En fin!, cuéntame de una buena vez por todas la condenada historia

**Bankotsu:** todo empezó en el año 1347 durante la peste negra.

Sesshomaru que en ese entonces se llamaba Alexander Fettzer, era uno de los mejores médicos especialista en tratar aquel mal; era muy solicitado por la gente rica, pero él sólo los atendía por la grandes ganancias que obtenía de los mismos, para de esa manera poder ayudar a los que menos tenían.

Él era conocido en toda Francia, cómo el… "ángel sanador"

**Kagome:** ¿por qué te cuesta decir ángel?, lo acabas de decir con un desdén…

**Bankotsu:** no me interrumpas, si es que deseas saber el resto

**Kagome:** ok, hoy estás de un humor, nada amigable

**Bankotsu:** (la miró de lado) no todos los días seré igual, así como tú tienes tus momentos, yo tengo los míos (se tocó la cabeza) el mundo humano está lleno de cosas negativas y me está afectando. Si estuviera en el otro mundo; estaría en el cielo o en el paraíso animal, para quitarme todo este malestar

**Kagome:** creo que estás… estresado. Lo mejor será que hoy te quedes en casa. Así podremos… no sé, estar tranquilos

**Bankotsu:** puede que sea bueno. Desde que llegué a este mundo me he estado sintiendo cada vez peor, cosa que no sé cómo explicar

**Kagome:** descuida, sé cómo te sientes, he tenido días así. Pero, por ahora sigue con tu relato

**Bankotsu:** un buen día Sesshomaru se hospedó en una posada de la ciudad, y fue entonces cuando conoció a Charlotte de La Rose, a la cual conoces como Rin.

El flechazo fue instantáneo o al menos eso fue lo que entendí; ya que desde que sus miradas se cruzaron, ambos se sintieron incontrolablemente atraídos uno hacía al otro.

Fue tal impactó que causo ella en él, que desde ese día decidió mudarse a la posada y establecerse en la ciudad.

Todos los días era lo mismo, él cumplía con su labor de médico y ella con su trabajo de recamarera. Nada parecía fuera de lo normal, pero un buen día la plaga llegó a la posada y rápidamente se fue llevando a todos los que la ocupaban, entre ellos… Rin; Sesshomaru hizo hasta lo imposible para salvarla, pero no lo consiguió y murió en sus brazos, no sin antes jurarse ambos amor eterno, y fue entonces que años después cuando Sesshomaru murió, le insistió a Midoriko que le permitiera volver al lado de su amada, pero hubo un problema

**Kagome:** (al borde de las lágrimas) ¿cuál?

**Bankotsu:** el alma de Rin había sido enviada al purgatorio y por ende su mente había sido borrada por completo, sin embargo Sesshomaru, no dejó amilanar y estuvo al pendiente de cada reencarnación de Rin y no fue hasta está era que logró superar todas la pruebas que Midoriko le impuso, para poder estar al lado de su amada nuevamente

**Kagome:** ¿pruebas?, ¿por qué tuvo que pasar por pruebas?

**Bankotsu:** un simple ángel no puede ser resucitado con sus recuerdos intactos, pero un arcángel sí, es por ello que para que Sesshomaru pudiese volver a este mundo, tuvo que convertirse en uno, y para ello debió pasar infinidad de pruebas. Tantas que tardó 700 años en lograrlo

**Kagome:** eso quiere decir que el Sesshomaru que conozco no es un humano, sino ¿un arcángel?

**Bankotsu:** así es. Él mantiene la misma apariencia de cuando estuvo vivo y renació de una madre humana, pero mantiene la misma alma, esencia y recuerdos de cuando fue Alexander

**Kagome:** pero Rin, a él no lo recuerda… ¿o sí?

**Bankotsu:** sí Midoriko, permitió que el regresará es porque sabe que en algún lado del subconsciente de Rin, están albergados los recuerdos que tiene de él, pero si para cuando ella cumpla 23 años, no lo llega a recordar… él morirá y volverá al cielo y nunca más la podrá volver a ver

**Kagome:** ¡¿qué, por qué?!

**Bankotsu:** porque él fue enviado a este mundo para cumplir su misión y está acaba cuando Rin cumpla 23, que fue a la edad en que murió

**Kagome:** ¡entonces tenemos que hacerla recordar! (se dibujo una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos brillaron de emoción)

**Bankotsu:** (se tocó la frente) ¡ay!, es por eso que no quería decirte nada. Sabía que querrías interferir

**Kagome:** ¿qué, no puedo?

**Bankotsu:** ¡no, no puedes interferir!

**Kagome:** me parece u hoy estás algo agresivo

**Bankotsu:** lo siento, no quise gritarte, es sólo que ya te dije. Adaptarme a este mundo me está causando estragos… no lo sé, es como si mi lado demoniaco se estuviese apoderando de mí y estuviera atropellando las virtudes que me brindó Midoriko

**Kagome:** (le sobó la espalada) tranquilo, debe ser difícil para tu cuerpo y mente adaptarse a todo lo que estás pasando

**Bankotsu:** lo siento, creo que desde hace un buen rato que estoy siendo cruel contigo

**Kagome:** no te preocupes. Los humanos solemos pasar por altibajos, así que es comprensible.

Pero… ¿en verdad no los podemos ayudar?

**Bankotsu:** no, si lo hacemos; Sesshomaru será llamado en el acto al cielo y ya sabes…

**Kagome:** sí lo sé. El problema es que le queda poco tiempo, ya que Rin cumplirá 23 años dentro de 1 mes

**Bankotsu:** él sabrá como conquistarla para ese entonces

**Mientras todo ello ocurría…**

**Hari:** ¿qué es lo que le sucede a Bankotsu?, ¿por qué ha estado tan irritable?

**Jakotsu:** es natural. Su lado demoniaco está deseando aflorar.

Estando en el otro mundo, mantener sus poderes era sencillo porque contaba con la protección de los 3 dioses, pero estando en el mundo humano, donde hay tantas energías negativas, inmoralidad, corrupción, destrucción… etc. Su lado puro está luchando con su lado malvado y adivina cuál está ganando

**Hari:** pero aún conserva su lado animal ¿qué ese no cuenta?

**Jakotsu:** créeme que ese es el lado que mejor debe controlar, ya que estando en este mundo, lo que se apoderaría de él, no sería su pureza, sino su instinto salvaje

**Hari:** ¿salvaje?, pero Bankotsu nunca ha sido agresivo

**Jakotsu:** (en tono de reproche) ¡ángel, tenías que ser!, el instinto salvaje, no es propiamente la palabra, sino su instinto de supervivencia, es decir… su instinto de reproducción

**Hari:** (se sonrojó) pero… pero… él… no… es decir… yo no…

**Jakotsu:** (roló los ojos) ¡aish!, si lo que quieres decir, es que él no sería capaz de aparearse con cualquier humana u otra especie, por mero placer, pues sí, sí podría hacerlo y auto sentenciarse al purgatorio

**Hari:** en ese caso debo impedirlo. No en vano soy su ángel guardián

**Jakotsu:** ¿y qué piensas hacer? Darle clases de moral sexual (provocó que se sonrojará) ¡lo vez! Ni siquiera puedes pensar en ello o escuchar la palabra sexo, que entras en shock nervioso

**Hari:** ¡cállate!... yo sé que… puedo impedir que se auto condene

**Jakotsu:** si claro, ya quiero ver ello

Siendo la hora de salida, Kagome e Bankotsu se dirigieron a casa. Ella se encargó de explicarle a la jefa de Bankotsu de que no podría asistir por no encontrarse bien de salud. Lo cual no estaba muy lejos de la verdad puesto que él no tenía buen semblante.

En cuanto llegaron a casa Bankotsu comenzó a quejarse de que todo se movía y sentía que el piso o donde fuere que estaba pisando, se sentía raro.

De pronto sus mejillas cobraron un rojo carmesí y su respiración se volvió agitada, cosa que le extraño puesto que él nunca había sentido algo parecido.

En su desesperación Kagome no sabía bien que hacer, puesto que si se hubiese tratado un humano cualquiera, hubiera apostado que se trataba de un resfriado, pero tratándose de él, no sabía qué hacer.

**Bankotsu:** (recostado en el sofá cama) lamento mucho ponerte en estos aprietos. Nunca antes mi cuerpo se había comportado así

**Kagome:** (tomándole la temperatura) estás ardiendo, tienes 42º C, ¡eso es mucho para una persona normal!

**Bankotsu:** (esbozó una media sonrisa) esa es la temperatura corporal normal de un demonio

**Kagome:** pero tú no eres uno en estos momentos… ¿o sí?

**Bankotsu:** no lo sé, ya no sé bien que soy en estos momentos

**Kagome:** ¿qué puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor?

**Bankotsu:** quiero algo dulce

**Kagome:** (alzó una ceja) ¿estás seguro?, ¿qué tal si te hace daño?

**Bankotsu:** quiero un pudín de chocolate, su sabor se asemeja al majá del cielo y no sé porqué, pero tengo un deseo enorme de comer mucho de eso

**Kagome:** está bien, iré a la tienda por unos cuantos. No demoraré; lo prometo, por lo que por favor… no empeores

**Bankotsu:** no puedo saber ello… nunca me he sentido así, por lo que no sé qué pasará conmigo

**En el paraíso animal…**

**Midoriko:** (miraba angustiada lo que le estaba pasando a Bankotsu) ¿qué es lo que le ocurre?, ¿por qué se ha puesto así?, ¿qué podemos hacer?

**Myoga:** lo siento pero no puedo responder a tus preguntas (silbó para llamar a Naraku que se hallaba a unos metros, jugando muy feliz con Doncella)

**Midoriko:** ¡uish, ese condenado demonio!, ¿cómo puede estar tan feliz jugando con esa cabra, mientras esto está pasando?

**Naraku:** (cargando a Doncella cual bebé) ¿qué acaso nunca podrás referirte a mí, con más respeto?

**Midoriko:** ¡suelta a la cabra y mira lo que está pasando! (gritaba histérica)

**Naraku:** ¡shhh!, no grites que la vas a despertar (dormía cual bebé entre sus brazos)

**Midoriko:** ¡dámela! (en cuanto la sostuvo, flashes de imágenes de un hombre parecido a él cargando a la cabra y ella buscando a la misma, se vinieron a su mente y no sólo eso, también se vio asimismo feliz siendo abrazada y amada por aquel hombre)

**Naraku:** (chasqueando los dedos en frente de ella) Midoriko, Midoriko ¿estás aquí?... ¿qué te sucede?

**Midoriko:** (sacudió su cabeza y volvió a la realidad) ¿qué, qué, fue lo que me pasó?

**Myoga:** entraste en una especie de transe en cuanto tocaste a Doncella

**Midoriko:** yo… yo… no sé qué fue lo que me pasó (tenía la mirada extraviada)

**Naraku:** ¿para qué fue que me llamaron?, estaba muy feliz jugando con mi adorada (miró a Doncella pastando a unos cuantos metros)

**Midoriko:** ¿qué es lo que le está pasando a Bankotsu?, ¿por qué se ha puesto así?

**Naraku:** (lo observó y se sorprendió) pensé que esto no sucedería

**Midoriko:** qué, ¿qué le está pasando?

**Naraku:** Kagome o alguien de su entorno, inconscientemente debe haber despertado su lado demoniaco, y este está luchando por apoderarse de su cuerpo

**Midoriko:** ¿y eso como puede haber ocurrido?

**Naraku:** la función de Bankotsu como demonio era torturar almas despiadadas y es por ello que si alguien, sin importar como o porqué, le hizo recordar el placer que sentía al hacer ello, su parte diabólica luchará por salir y si eso llega a pasar, tengan por seguro que sería como si yo mismo estuviera en el reino humano

**Midoriko:** ¿cómo podemos impedir que ello ocurra?

**Naraku:** sólo hay una manera de que su cuerpo encuentre el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal de nuevo, y es haciéndolo sentir querido

**Myoga:** yo podría volver al mundo humano y pedirle a Hari que lo haga

**Naraku:** (jalándole los cachetes) nada de eso viejito zorro, ese tipo de asuntos son de mis dominios y por ende, no puedes interferir

**Midoriko:** ¿entonces quiere decir qué… él deberá hallar la forma de sentirse querido o alguien debe demostrarle cariño… para que se equilibré?

**Naraku:** ¿qué no fui claro acaso?

**Midoriko:** ¡uish, demonio estúpido!, ¡deja que sea Myoga que le dé el mensaje a Hari o perderemos al Bankotsu que conocemos!

**Naraku:** lo siento, pero superar esta prueba es parte del motivo por el que fue enviado a la tierra

**Midoriko:** ¡qué misión, ni que aes grave partido a la mitad! (¿aes grave?, de dónde conocía ella ese terminó)

**Myoga:** (sorprendido) ¿qué fue… lo que dijiste? (Naraku también se sorprendió)

**Midoriko:** lo que quise decir es, ¡qué no podemos dejarlo así!, sin hacer nada

**Naraku:** sólo queda esperar que Kagome sepa que hacer por él

**Midoriko:** en ese caso confiaré en ella

**En el apartamento de Kagome…**

Bankotsu se retorcía del dolor, no era algo que no conociera ya que en el infierno, era algo natural, pero estando en su versión humana era algo muy difícil de soportar.

Sentía su cuerpo arder de sobremanera y sus instintos animales deportarse, estaba sediento de deseo sexual, era como si ello fuese lo único que importara, era indistinto con quien o con clase de especie tuviera que hacerlo.

Intentaba mantener su mente lúcida y pensar en lo que sucedería si permitía que su lado animal y demoniaco afloraran a la vez.

Debía permanecer consiente, tenía que ante poner las virtudes y moral que Midoriko le había inculcado, ante la malicia y perversidad que Naraku le había hecho conocer, sin embargo a su mente venían una y otra vez las palabras de Myoga: la infancia es la edad apropiada para formar y la juventud es para corromper.

No soportaba el dolor que lo estaba carcomiendo y empezó a gritar descontrolado, su mente estaba perdiendo el control sobre su cuerpo y con la poca lucidez que le quedaba aclamó por la presencia de Hari, la invocó muchas veces, pero ella no se manifestó. Por lo cual se puso furioso, aumentando de esa manera su desesperación ¡por una hembra!

Hari viéndolo sufrir, quiso ir en su auxilio, pero Jakotsu se lo impidió, sujetándola por atrás y envolviéndola con sus poderosas alas negras, las cuales eran mucho más grande que el menudo cuerpo de ella y tan fuertes como el acero puro.

**Jakotsu:** ni intentes, zafarte de mi agarre o te arrepentirás por la eternidad

**Hari:** ¡suéltame!, ¡que no vez que me necesita!, soy su ángel guardián y es mi deber acudir en su auxilio

**Jakotsu:** no te olvides que eres del género femenino, y si te acercas a él, le importará muy poco que seas un ser divino

**Hari:** pero… yo… debo ayudarlo (agachó la cabeza resignada)

**Jakotsu:** deja que él encuentre la manera de controlar su poder; ya que si deseas volver en algún momento al cielo… deja que por esta vez, sea yo quien te proteja (le costó mucho decir ello)

**Hari:** ¿por qué?... ¿por qué, quieres protegerme?

**Jakotsu:** porque tú eres mía y de nadie más

**Hari:** eso no sonó muy protector, eso sonó más… como posesivo

**Jakotsu:** no te confundas conmigo ángel bobo, mi intención es mantenerte libre de cualquier peligro, para que en cuanto sea el momento preciso… hacerte mía, solamente mía

**Hari:** eso nunca pasará (estaba asustada puesto que estaba en total desventaja, ante su imponente tamaño y poder, pero tampoco se lo dejaría fácil)

Mientras que Bankotsu lo estaba pasando muy mal; Kagome corría a toda prisa de vuelta a su apartamento con el pedido que le había hecho. No sabía si un simple postre lo ayudaría, pero si era lo que deseaba, entonces lo daría.

Ya estaba muy cerca de su destino, cuando de pronto alguien la sostuvo del hombro y detuvo su paso.

**Joven:** Kagome, ¡cuánto tiempo sin saber de ti cariño!

**Kagome:** ¿qué es lo que quieres?

**Joven:** ¡uoh! No, nos vemos desde hace 3 meses y me tratas de ese modo, vaya manera de ser con tu ex novio

**Kagome:** no estoy para perder el tiempo Inuyasha. Si quieres algo, será en otro momento. Llevo prisa por volver a mi casa

**Inuyasha:** ahora no tienes tiempo para mí, mientras que antes, lo único que hacías era parecer mi satélite personal

**Kagome:** (roló los ojos) ¡ya madura!, ¡ok!, las cosas entre nosotros ya terminaron y para mí es como si nunca te hubiera conocido, ahora si no te importa ¡me voy! (corrió lo más rápido que pudo)

Al llegar a su departamento, encontró a Bankotsutirado sobre el suelo, estremeciéndose en silencio.

Se le acercó y cuidadosamente, lo ayudó a recostarse en el sofá cama.

**Bankotsu:** Kago… me… aléjate de mí, mientras aún me quede algo de lucidez

**Kagome:** ¿qué te ocurre?, ¿por qué estás así?

**Bankotsu:** es mi lado demoniaco… está apoderándose de mi mente y cuerpo, y no sé por cuanto podré seguir luchando para que no aflore

**Kagome:** te traje lo que me pediste, te lo daré enseguida (en cuanto se alejó unos pasos… sintió que él la sujetaba de la espalda y lamía su cuello de forma… ¿lasciva?) ¿Ban…Kotsu?... ¿qué… qué… qué se supone que estás haciendo?

**Bankotsu:** (con la voz ronca y la mirada cargada de lascividad) humana estúpida, creías que cuando me refería a algo dulce, era a esa cosa inútil (miró los pudines y la volteó bruscamente) cuando me refería a algo dulce, me refería a ti… a tu cuerpo)

**Kagome:** (sonrió tranquila) si crees que me das miedo, te equivocas, ya que sé perfectamente que bajo de esa apariencia tenebrosa y cubierta de deseo, está el noble, amable, inocente y adorable Bankotsu que conozco, así que ni creas que me vas a asustar)

**Bankotsu:** así que eso crees es lo que piensas ¿eh? (la lanzó con fuerza sobre el sofá cama y se montó sobre ella, dejando caer todo su peso y mirándola con un deseo insostenible) ¿crees que tu mascota esa no te hará nada?, ¡pues te equivocas! (de un muy fuerte tirón le rompió la camiseta y parte del brasier) tú serás mi presa esta noche y te usaré cuanto sea necesario, hasta que esté saciado de ti

**Kagome:** (no opuso resistencia) adelante, prosigue… toma lo que desees de mí, ya que si cediéndote mi cuerpo, el Bankotsu que conozco y quiero, vuelve, entonces todo estará bien

**Bankotsu:** (detuvo su proceder) ¿Kagome?... ¿qué ocurre?... ¿qué es lo que estoy haciendo?... ¿te hice daño? (se apartó espantado)

**Kagome:** (se le acercó calmadamente y acarició su rostro) estoy bien, no me has hecho nada. No sé bien que te está pasando, pero él que estaba en esta habitación, no eras tú (se abrazó a él) por favor no te vuelvas a ir… yo… yo… no quiero perderte

**Bankotsu:** Kagome… (Acarició su cabello) yo… no sé que me pasó, pero por favor no permitas que te lastime, ya que si eso ocurriera, no me lo perdonaría jamás

**Kagome:** tú nunca me harás daño, eso lo sé. Lo sé porque tú eres especial y nunca habrá alguien que te reemplace en mi… corazón

**Bankotsu:** (sentía como un calor muy diferente al que había sentido lo invadía por completo, era una calidez acogedora, reconfortante, se sentía… querido) yo… nunca te dejaré, siempre permaneceré a tu lado si eso es lo que deseas

**Kagome:** (con los ojos brillosos, conteniendo las ganas de llorar) prométemelo, prométeme que jamás, sin importar el tiempo o el mundo en que nos hallemos… nunca me dejarás

**Bankotsu:** (la miró fijo y la besó, era el primer beso que daba en todo su vida. Por lo que supo que ella era su destino) no importa en qué mundo terminemos, te prometo que mi alma te seguirá a donde vayas y si debo reencarnar mil veces para estar a tu lado, lo haré hasta hallarte

**Kagome:** (sonreía entre lágrimas de emoción) y sin importar que pase, te prometo que te recordaré. No importa cuántas vidas nos separen, siempre te mantendré entre mis recuerdos

Jakotsu al notar que el peligro ya había pasado liberó a Hari y está inconscientemente quiso quedarse aferrada al cuerpo de él.

**Hari:** (al darse cuenta de su proceder) lo siento… creo que sin querer me había acostumbrado estar entre tus alas

**Jakotsu:** sin querer o… ¿realmente te gustó estar cerca mío?

**Hari:** (apenada, le dio un empujón) ¡nada de eso!... es sólo que la atmosfera de esos dos… me envolvió sin darme cuenta

**Jakotsu:** (veía a la feliz pareja que luego de haber superado la crisis, se encontraban felices) ¡juh!, el amor entre una mortal y un ser sobre natural, jamás acaba bien, lo único que están haciendo es condenarse a una muerte segura y… una infinidad de sufrimientos

**Hari:** ¿por qué dices ello?, ellos están destinados a estar juntos y aunque aún no lo saben, se aman

**Jakotsu:** (la miró con indiferencia) el amor es algo te puede llevar a tu propia perdición.

A ellos no les queda mucho de vida y estando en el otro mundo serán separados… para siempre

**Hari:** el amor es la fuerza más poderosa que existe en todo el universo y puede superar cualquier cosa, por lo que ellos estarán juntos por toda la eternidad

**Jakotsu:** (negó con la cabeza) eres demasiado ingenua, el amor es lo peor que le puede pasar a un ser consciente, ya que esté te vuelve vulnerable y débil, te hace perder el juicio, la razón, la voluntad y hasta la vida

**Hari:** ¡jah!, y lo dices tú que nunca has amado, ¡ay por favor!

**Jakotsu:** (la miró con odio) ¡si tan sólo no fueras un ángel estúpido, y albergarás recuerdos de cuando estuviste viva, sabrías de que hablo!

**Hari:** acaso… ¿tú amaste alguna vez?

**Jakotsu:** ¡olvídalo!, eres demasiado estúpida como para comprenderlo

**Hari:** obvio no sabes que es ello, por eso eres un amargado (se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda)

**Jakotsu:** (hirviendo en cólera, le dio la vuelta, la sujetó fuertemente y la besó con furia contenida) no vuelvas retarme o la próxima vez, no será sólo un beso (la soltó)

**Hari:** (lo miraba desconcertada) ¿qué… es lo que me acabas de hacer?... ¡tú… tú, cómo te atreviste! (tocó sus ya no castos labios con 2 de sus dedos)

**Jakotsu:** si lo que te preocupa es ya no poder entrar al cielo, porque ya no eres totalmente pura, descuida, que eso no ocurrirá (se envolvió en un fuego azul y desapareció)

**En el paraíso animal…**

**Naraku:** (zarandeaba enérgicamente a Myoga) ¡no se lo menciones a Midoriko o me revivirá por pedazos!

**Myoga:** (mientras era zarandeado) descuidaaa…, nooo dirééé… naaa…daaa…

Además no creo que la seguridad de su hermana sea lo que más le importe en estos momentos, sino lo que debe estar pasando por su mente

**Naraku:** al parecer, ha recordado parte de su pasado y en cuanto lo recuerde por completo es posible que terminé odiándome por toda la eternidad

**Myoga:** o amándote… después de todo, te volviste quien eres, por vengarla

**Naraku:** (suspiró pesadamente) sin importar cuantos milenios transcurra, no he podido dar con el verdadero responsable de su muerte. El recuerdo de verla morir cruelmente en mis brazos… es algo que me ha atormenta hasta ahora. Y hasta que no encuentre al culpable, me seguirá atormentado

**Myoga:** lamento no poder ayudarte, pero para dar con el responsable tendríamos que investigar alma por alma desde que la humanidad existe, ya que el autor pudo haberse encontrado en su 2da, 3era, o 4ta vida, además de haber pasado por el purgatorio y haber sido revivido nuevamente

**Naraku:** lo sé, sé todo ello, así como también sé que me auto sentencié a ser el dios del infierno por haber exterminado a ¾ partes de la humanidad en aquel entonces, intentando hallar el culpable (se sentó abatido sobre el verde pasto y para su sorpresa Doncella se le acercó a lamerle la mano como reconfortándolo) ¡hey pequeña, no hagas eso que me haces cosquillas! (le acarició el lomo) y pensar que la historia entre Midoriko y yo, empezó debido a ti (sonrió con cierta aflicción)

**Midoriko:** ¡¿Qué es aquello de nuestra historia juntos?!

**Myoga:** ¡no te sentí venir!, ¿hace cuanto que estás por acá?

**Midoriko:** ¡respóndeme Naraku!, ¡¿qué es aquello que acabas de decir, acerca de nosotros?!

**Naraku:** (la miró, inexpresivo) si deseas saberlo, busca en tus recuerdos, o visita el templo de los recuerdos de Totosai. Yo no puedo, ni debo, y tampoco quiero ¡decirte nada! (era la primera vez que le gritaba)

**Myoga:** Naraku, entenderás que por tu forma de hablarle…

**Naraku:** sí, sí, lo sé, debo marcharme de acá… bla, bla, bla (se puso de pie, haciendo a un lado a Doncella la cual balaba para que no la dejará) lo siento amor mío, pero no podremos volver a vernos (se dirigió al filo del paraíso para regresar al infierno y Doncella lo mordió en la parte baja de una de sus alas, para impedírselo)

**Midoriko:** quédate, es obvio que Doncella está intentando retenerte. La que se va soy yo (pasó de su lado y emprendió el vuelo, al cielo)

**Naraku:** (acariciando la cabeza de Doncella) chica mala, sabes en el lío que me meterás si ella lo descubre todo (lucía melancólico, lo cual era extremadamente raro en él)

**Myoga:** (le palmeó el hombro) ya, ya, muchacho. Si ella lo descubre, te ayudaré a explicarle el porqué lo hiciste

**Naraku:** no me consueles viejito, que no estoy deprimido… sólo estoy un poco cansado de cargar con estos recuerdos por milenios

Dicen que después de la tormenta viene la calma, y eso era precisamente lo que estaba ocurriendo a la mañana siguiente en el apartamento de Kagome.

Eran cerca de las 9:00 a.m. e Bankotsu estaba intranquilo, puesto que ya era más que tarde para ir a trabajar y Kagome seguía encerrada en su habitación durmiendo o al menos eso suponía él; ya que no sabía que podía estar haciendo encerrada entre esas 4 paredes.

**Bankotsu:** (golpeando a la puerta de la habitación) Kagome, Kagome, despierta, se ha hecho tarde para ir a trabajar… Kagome, Kagome (la puerta se abrió y vio a una despeinada, soñolienta y desaliñada Kagome) ¡¿estás bien?! ¡Luces terrible!

**Kagome:** (con los ojos semi cerrados y bostezando) debo enseñarte los días de la semana (se tambaleaba del sueño) hoy es sábado, y los sábados sólo trabajo (bostezó) por la noche por lo que duermo hasta tarde

**Bankotsu:** ¿estás segura que estás bien?... te ves terrible (la miraba extrañado)

**Kagome:** ¡uish, gato bruto!, ¡estoy bien!, ¡es sólo que me acabas de sacar de la cama y cortado mi sueño!, ¡déjame seguir durmiendo y no me molestes hasta el medio día! (le cerró la puerta en la cara)

**Bankotsu:** pero Kagome… tengo hambre

**Kagome:** (entre abrió la puerta y le dio dinero) ve al café de enfrente y pide un desayuno vegano (él no comía ningún tipo de carne, ni de procedencia animal)

**Bankotsu:** está bien, pero… ¿estarás bien en mi ausencia?... porque te ves mal

**Kagome:** (salió de su habitación, lo empujó hasta la salida del apartamento, lo dejó en medio del corredor y…) estoy bien, sólo quiero seguir durmiendo (le dio un beso en la mejilla) te veo luego (se metió de nuevo al apartamento)

Bankotsu se sentía extraño con aquella muestra de cariño por parte de ella. Sentir sus labios sobre su mejilla, le había encantado. No tanto como sentir sus labios con los suyos, pero igual estaba encantado, al punto de ruborizarse de la emoción.

**En algún rincón del otro mundo…**

Unas enormes puertas doradas, finamente decoradas, se abrían lentamente dando pase a su visitante, y una voz profunda se dejaba escuchar.

Bienvenida seas al templo de los recuerdos, ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita diosa del bien?

**Midoriko:** Totosai… deseo que me permitas tener acceso a los recuerdos de cuando estuve viva

**Totosai:** (se manifestó ante ella) como diosa que eres, sabes que si te doy acceso a tus recuerdos, podrías perderte entre ellos y jamás volver al cielo o si hallas alguno que te atormente, lo mantendrás en tu mente por el resto de la eternidad sin poder hallar la paz

**Midoriko:** sé a lo que conlleva indagar en los recuerdos de cuando estuve viva y se los peligros a los que me puedo enfrentar, pero hay algo que debo saber

**Totosai:** dime que es específicamente lo que deseas saber y yo te los podre narrar tan vívidamente como si los estuviera viviendo de nuevo

**Midoriko:** en ese caso… quiero saber ¿qué hubo entre Naraku y yo?

**Totosai:** uhm… entre el señor de los infiernos y tú… ¿estás segura de querer saber la verdad? Los resultados te podrían sorprender en demasía

**Midoriko:** estoy segura. Quiero tomar el riesgo y saber ¿Qué hubo entre nosotros?

**Totosai:** muy bien Midoriko, te narraré todo lo que pasó, pero antes de empezar… ¿quieres saber todo con respecto ustedes, hasta el día de tu muerte o hasta después de la misma?

**Midoriko:** quiero saberlo todo, todo hasta el momento en que ambos nos volvimos dioses

**Totosai:** muy bien, empecemos.

Cierra tus ojos y deja que sea mi voz la que te guié al momento de cuando la historia de ustedes empezó.

**Año 280 a.c…**

En una hermosa pradera, junto a un riachuelo.

Se encontraba un joven romano recogiendo agua en uno de sus cantaros, cuando de pronto ante él apareció una juguetona cabra y éste la tomó entre sus brazos.

-Hola amiguita ¿qué haces por acá?, ¿acaso te has perdido?

-Doncella, Doncella ¿dónde te has metido?- escuchaba la melodiosa voz de una joven.

-Parece que alguien te llama, ¿será tu ama?, señorita, señorita- gritaba para que lo hallara.

En ello una hermosa mujer apareció frente a sus ojos; robándole hasta el aliento -¡Doncella!- exclamó ella, al verla en brazos de aquel sujeto. –gracias, por cuidarla. Llevaba días buscándola.

-No tienes nada que agradecer hermosa ninfa –la joven sonrió- no soy una ninfa, soy sola una aldeana; mi nombre es Midoriko y ¿el suyo señor?

-Naraku.


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap.7**

**Revelaciones**

Poco tiempo después de conocerse, establecieron una profunda amistad y como era de esperarse el romance surgió.

Como soldado romano que era fue enviado a Tarento, para proteger a dicha ciudad. Y tú insististe en ir con él, ya que no querías apartarte de su lado; por temor a no volver a verlo, puesto que el viaje de Roma a Tarento tardaba semanas y como era peligroso, preferías morir a su lado de ser necesario, ha perderlo y no saber que había sido de su destino.

En cuanto estuvieron establecidos en Tarento, él te pidió matrimonio y tú gustosa aceptaste. Pero tu felicidad no era total, ya que ocultabas algo, algo que te dolía muchísimo y se lo confesaste.

Tu hermana había sido secuestrada hacía 3 años por una tribu y lo único que sabías es que eran lituanos, los cuales en ese entones estaban atormentado a los pobladores de Thurii; él por el inmenso amor que te tenía decidió viajar a Thurii, para hallarla y te prometió que no volvería sin ella, pero lo que ninguno sabía era que Roma había mandado una comitiva para allá y se habían apoderado de la griega ciudad, por lo que estaba a punto de estallar un conflicto entre Tarento y Roma (Thurii le pertenecía a Tarento)

En cuanto llegó a Thurii, logró dar con una muchacha que estaba en calidad de esclava de una tribu italiana procedente de Lutania. No hizo preguntas, ni dio pie a que le dieran respuestas y acabó con todos y cada uno de los miembros que formaban dicha tribu. Rescató a la joven que coincidía con la descripción de tu hermana, y está aseguraba llamarse Hari y haber sido secuestrada 3 años atrás.

Retornó a Thurii en medio de lo que fue la primera guerra greco-romana y en cuánto llegó hasta la ciudad donde ustedes se habían establecido… se dio con la ingrata sorpresa que había sido saqueada, incendiada y todos los pobladores habían sido asesinados. Los hombres habían sido torturados, los niños descuartizados y las mujeres… ultrajadas antes de ser asesinadas.

Te buscó entre el sinfín de cadáveres, rogando a todos los dioses que nada te hubiese ocurrido y hubieses podido huir, pero… no fue así.

Tú te encontrabas aún con vida, pero agonizante, habías sido apuñalada cruelmente y ultrajada por muchos hombres; llevándose consigo tu pureza, la cual Naraku respetó puesto que quería darte una noche de bodas inolvidable.

En cuanto te halló, te tomó entre sus brazos y te hizo saber que había cumplido su palabra y tu hermana estaba con él; ella estaba a su lapo, pero por todo el horror que los rodeaba estaba muda del miedo, por lo cual sólo le tomaste la mano, le regalaste una débil sonrisa, y a él un gracias y luego… moriste.

Cuando moriste, él vendió su alma a Plutón (dios romano del inframundo), le pidió inmortalidad y fuerza suficiente para vengar tu muerte y así fue. Su sed de venganza y sangre fue tan grande, que acabó con casi toda la humanidad existente en ese lado de la tierra.

Asesinó a sangre fría a todos por igual durante años, hasta que sintió que las fuerzas lo abandonaron y cayó muerto en medio de un campo de batalla… sin un solo rasguño.

Y en cuanto a tu hermana, a ella la puso a resguardo en Roma, ella fue protegida por los soldados que estaban a su cargo, sin embargo ella al sentirse tan triste por la cruel vida que le había tocado vivir… se dejó morir por inanición.

**Totosai:** es hasta ahí donde tengo registrado los recuerdos de lo que duró tu vida junto a Naraku

**Midoriko:** ahora sé cómo es que se volvió el dios del infierno, ¿pero, yo por qué me volví la diosa del cielo?

**Totosai:** Naraku sabía que se había auto sentenciado al infierno, y como tal, tenía el poder suficiente para hacer su voluntad sobre todo lo malo; pero muy por lo contrario, su único deseo fue que tú estuvieras bien y que no recordarás nada de aquello trágico por lo que pasaste.

De ese modo tu alma fue convertida en la diosa del bien; teniéndole un cierto repudio natural

**Midoriko:** no lo puedo creer, ¡¿tanto me amó ese hombre como para llegar a tal grado de sacrificio?!

**Totosai:** te equivocas, no te amó, te ama, porque él recuerda todo de ti hasta el momento en que murió, y día con día segundo a segundo su mente es atormentada con tu trágica muerte. Ese fue el precio que tuvo que pagar a cambio de que tú te volvieras una diosa

**Miroriko:** gracias por aclarar mis dudas Totosai. Debo volver a mi reino

**Totosai:** ¿qué harás ahora que ya sabes toda la verdad?

**Midoriko:** ¡darle a ese bueno para nada su merecido!, ¡uish, demonio tenía que ser!

**Sábado por la noche/apartamento de Kagome…**

Se encontraba metiendo cosas en su abultada cartera, mientras que Bankotsula contemplaba con curiosidad, cual perro esperando alguna recompensa de su amo.

**Kagome: **deja de mirarme así y prepárate para salir

**Bankotsu: **¿prepararme?, ¿qué es lo que se supone que deba hacer?

**Kagome:** date un baño, cámbiate de atuendo (estaba vestido de manera sport) e intenta no ser tan sexy (pensó para sus adentros)

**Bankotsu: **¿por qué debo cambiarme?, desde que llegué, no me has dejado ponerme el traje con el que vine, y me pides todos los días que me cambié de ropa, ¿ahora que se supone que deba usar?

**Kagome:** tu traje no es adecuado para trabajar en la discoteca, si fueras un cliente sí, pero como empleado no te va.

Hablé hoy con mi jefe y me dijo que te pondría a prueba como bartender y que si lo hacías bien, podrías trabajar los fines de semana junto conmigo; es por ello que debes vestirte apropiadamente para el trabajo (le entregó una pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa blanca)

**Bankotsu: **trabajo, trabajo, trabajo, es de lo único que te escucho hablar. Ni en el otro mundo se trabaja tanto ¿por qué tú si lo haces?

**Kagome:** (soltó un penoso suspiro) hay muchos gastos que debo cubrir, como el alquiler de este lugar, mi comida, vestimenta, medicinas si me enfermo y… también debo ayudar a papá a pagar los costos de los hoteles donde se queda cada vez que huye de la mafia Siciliana.

Desde que aceptó trabajar para esos mafiosos mi vida dio un vuelco de 360º, aunque no puedo culparlo, ya que yo misma fui la que acabé con mi futuro al decidirme ir a vivir con aquel novio, cuando tenía tan sólo 14 años de edad

**Bankotsu: **no comprendo el porqué debes pagarle a tu padre, ni por qué dices que arruinaste tu futuro

**Kagome:** (se sentó al filo de la cama e Bankotsuse colocó a su lado) todo empezó antes de que yo naciera.

Mis padres se conocieron, y durante un verano vivieron un sórdido romance, según ellos iba a ser algo del momento, pero no contaron con que me concebirían y fue por ello que mi padre al verse en aprietos económicos, hizo de todo para que no me faltase nada.

Todo estuvo bien, hasta que cumplí los 14 años que me volví rebelde, y creyendo que Inuyasha, mi ex novio, era el amor de mi vida; me fui con él y me separé de mis padres.

Fue entonces cuando mi madre me advirtió que si decidía irme, sería para siempre, ya que yo era una ingrata que no había sabido valorar el esfuerzo de ambos y estaba tirando todo al traste por un amor de adolescentes que según ellos, no funcionaría (suspiró)… ¡ay, cuánta razón tenían!

De no haber desobedecido; ahorita no tendría que tener 3 trabajos, y estaría estudiando para ser chef de pastelería, pero como ya no sé me fue permitido volver a casa… tuve que seguir para adelante por mi propia cuenta, pero… había algo que yo no sabía, y es que mi padre, desde que yo nací se involucró con la mafia para de ese modo poder ganar dinero suficiente para mantenernos a mi madre y a mí, ya que ella prefirió criarme y dejar de lado su profesión.

**Bankotsu: **aún no comprendo…

**Kagome:** lo sé, sé que le he dado largas a tu pregunta.

El porqué ayudó a mi padre, es simple. Él quiso dejar la mafia, pero lo amenazaron con matarnos a mi madre o a mí, así que prácticamente el trabaja como esclavo para ellos, y siempre que se puede alejar, lo hace buscando refugio en algún lugar, pero para ello necesita dinero que no tiene y… como la conciencia me pesa por lo que hice, lo ayudó. Aunque mamá también me ayuda, por lo que prácticamente yo sólo soy una intermediaria económica

**Bankotsu: **¿y qué hay de tu madre?, ¿por qué no vives con ella?

**Kagome:** mamá luego de que me fui de casa, prosiguió con su vida, se separó de papá, y hace lo que quiere, cuando quiere y donde quiere, por lo que mi presencia… le estorbaría un poco. Pero ello no quita que sea una buena madre. Cada vez que está en la ciudad nos vemos y la pasamos bien juntas

**Bankotsu: **tus padres son muy distintos a los míos

**Kagome:** es cierto, nunca te he preguntado por ellos ¿cómo son?

**Bankotsu: **mi padre como ya te lo mencioné es la pantera guardián del infierno, su deber es asegurarse que las almas condenadas, no se escapen o persuadan a algún para que los libere y los convierta en uno y en cuanto a mi madre. Ella es hermosa, es la demonio más hermosa que existe en el infierno, su carácter es dulce, tranquilo y es una madre muy amorosa. Si Naraku no la tomó de concubina, es porque sabe que es la esposa de mi padre y a diferencia de ustedes los humanos, los demonios si conocemos lo que es la fidelidad y respeto a la pareja ajena

**Kagome:** los humanos sí conocemos la fidelidad, pero somos muy pocos lo que lo somos

**Bankotsu: **¡¿en serio?! Según los relatos que me contaba Naraku, muchas de las almas que son condenadas al infierno, es por ser infieles; amantes, esposos y esposas adulteras, mujeres y hombres polígamos son condenados a las cavernas de la inseguridad eterna. Ahí pasan cada día sintiendo celos, dudas, sospechas, desconfianza, tristeza etc., por haber sido infieles, y ven a sus respetivas parejas serles infieles una y otra vez, provocando que se hundan en la más profunda y miserable sensación de desolación.

**Kagome:** al menos ya sé que si muero, no iré a parar a dicho lugar (sonrió)

**Bankotsu: **¿por qué crees que irías a parar al infierno si mueres?

**Kagome:** (recostó su cabeza, sobre el hombro de él) porque sé que ahí te hallaría

**Bankotsu: **(la miró fijamente y la tomó de la mano) no puedo asegurarte que iré al infierno o al cielo, pero si te puedo garantizar que sin importar a donde vayan a parar nuestras almas, te encontraré

La atmosfera era más que propicia para que besaran, y en cuanto estaban a punto de hacerlo, el celular de ella sonó, provocando que se soltaran abruptamente.

**Kagome:** lo siento…yo… debo contestar

-chao

-sí, sí, ya entendí, voy para allá

-ok, ok, no te enojes, ya estoy en camino

¡Date prisa!, Mi jefe está hecho una furia, porque no he llegado

**En el infierno…**

Una vez más, como ya era costumbre; Naraku estaba siendo atormentado por los recuerdos.

A su mente se venía la imagen de la ciudad donde vivió. Esta estaba totalmente calcinada y cubierto por una gran cantidad de cadáveres quemados, mutilados, atravesados por lanzas y espadas. Sin importar a donde mirara, el panorama era desolador y los agonizantes gritos de dolor de los poco sobrevivientes, eran ensordecedores. Sin embargo lo único que a él le importaba era dar con su amada.

-¡Midoriko!, ¡Midoriko!, Midoriko ¿dónde estás?- caminaba entre los muertos, sin importarle el nauseabundo olor a carne putrefacta y chamuscada que estos expelían.

Se agachaba una y otra vez y removía cadáver tras cadáver con sus propias manos, intentando dar y no dar con el cuerpo de su amada, ya que le imploraba a todos los dioses por su bienestar.

Luego de mucho buscar y buscar, escuchó el débil balido de una cabra, aquel sonido era inconfundible para él, ya que podrían existir muchas cabras en el mundo, pero el balido de Doncella le era inconfundible.

-¡Doncella, sigue por favor, no dejes de llamarme, ya voy a tu encuentro, ya voy, ya voy pequeña… ya voy!- conforme se acercaba al lugar de donde provenía el débil sonido, más se estrujaba su corazón, ya que el panorama era cada vez más desolador. Mujeres muertas, manchadas de sangre a la altura de sus vientres, con los rostros desencajados por los gritos de dolor y marcas notorias de haber recibido fuertes golpes. Nuevamente imploró a los dioses, porque su amada estuviera bien, pero en cuanto halló al pobre animal agonizante, supo que sus suplicas no serían escuchadas. Se puso de rodillas y quitó los restos de humanos que la cubrían, la acunó con cariño entre sus brazos y le transmitió mediante unas palabras de consuelo, el cariño y gratitud que le tenía. El animalito con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, dio unos cuantos torpes pazos y cayó encima sobre el cuerpo de una mujer que se hallaba boca abajo.

En cuanto Naraku la volteó y quitó la maraña de cabellos que yacían sobre su rostro, deseó que ello fuera una pesadilla. Era su amada Midoriko, que aún estaba con vida, pero agonizando. La miró detenidamente y por las marcas que presentaba su cuerpo, supo que ella había corrido la misma suerte que las demás.

Con sumo cuidado la tomó entre sus brazos, acarició su rostro y le hizo saber que había cumplido con su promesa, ella en respuesta le regaló una débil sonrisa, un gracias, y exhaló su último suspiro, para luego perecer en los brazos de su amado.

-¡Midoriko!- Se escuchó un fuerte grito de dolor en aquel devastador lugar, llanto acompañado de infinito dolor, acompañó a aquel grito…

**Naraku:** (con los ojos cerrados, recostado sobre su cama) una vez más, un día más, ¡un maldito día más de mi eterna vida!, que debo recordarte de ese modo. Pero lo aceptó, acepto está condenada tortura eterna, a cambio de verte un día más sonreír.

(De un brincó se levantó de su cama y sacudió sus alas) Bueno, bueno, será mejor que me quite las penas de encima y me preparé para ir a divertirme (puso una tenebrosa mirada) hoy han llegado las almas de algunos toreros, uno que otro carnicero y… uhm, varios zoofílicos ¡oh sí, mis almas condenadas favoritas! ¡Hoy sí que lo pasaré en grande! (en cuanto abrió la puerta de su habitación…) ¡ay mamá demonio!, casi me revives del susto

**Midoriko:** déjate de bromas tontas y déjame pasar, que hay algo muy importante que quiero hablar contigo

**Naraku:** (dejándola pasar y cerrando la puerta tras de él) uhm… ¿estás segura de querer estar acá? Sabes bien de lo que sería capaz de hacerte

**Midoriko:** tú no serías capaz de hacerme absolutamente nada, eso ya lo sé, porque… hablé con Totosai (Naraku se quedó petrificado al oír ello)

**Naraku:** comprendo (se puso cabizbajo) entonces ya sabes toda la verdad acerca de nosotros

**Midoriko:** (con expresión seria) así es, lo sé todo

**Naraku:** (miraba el suelo) entonces supongo que este es el adiós, ya que imagino que debes de odi… (No pudo terminar ya que sus labios fueron sellados por un beso que él mismo había anhelado desde el la última vez que la vio con vida)

**Midoriko:** (se abrazó a su cuello) ¿por qué hiciste todo lo que hiciste?, ¿por qué sacrificaste tanto por mí?, ¿por qué me amas tanto a pesar que yo?… (Se ruborizo) creí odiarte, pero ahora sé que…

**Naraku:** (depositó un suave y cariñoso beso en sus labios) te amo y es la única respuesta que te puedo dar. No me importa si el amarte está bien o mal, si por sentir lo que siento por ti voy a ser torturado el resto de la eternidad, lo único que me importa es saber que estás bien y que eres feliz, así de grande es mi amor por ti, porque simplemente te robaste mi corazón desde que te vi la primera vez

**Midoriko:** (lo oía y se sentía embelesada con sus palabras) yo… lamento, no haberte correspondido todos estos siglos, si yo hubiese conservado mis recuerdos, me hubiera convertido en demonio para estar contigo; sin embargo tú pediste que yo fuera tu rival (le acarició la mejilla) ¿qué habré hecho en vida para merecerte?

**Naraku:** (disfrutaba cada milésima de segundo y que era como un sueño del que no quería salir nunca) ya nada importa mi amada Midoriko, ya absolutamente nada importa, lo único que interesa ahora, es que me amas, como yo te amo y que nunca más estaremos separados… ¿oh sí?

**Midoriko:** lo sé, sé que nuestro amor está condenado, por ser tú el dios del mal y yo la diosa del bien

**Naraku:** bueno, si el que viejito, peace and love, se hace de la vista gorda, lo nuestro tampoco sería tan condenable, además ya bastante castigo he tenido con tener que aguantar verte y no poder ni siquiera decirte lo hermosa que eres (la miraba idiotizado)

**En el paraíso animal…**

**Myoga:** mira lo que has ocasionado

**Totosai:** (miraba través del pozo lo que pasaba entre Midoriko y Naraku) tú mismo me pediste que le regresara la memoria a Midoriko, ya que los constantes lamentos de Naraku te estaban colmando la paciencia y eso que la tuya es infinita

**Myoga:** lo sé, lo sé, pero ahora van a estar todos acaramelados y pegados como gomas de mascar uno con el otro

**Totosai:** ¡ay vamos hermanito, no seas quejumbroso, que tú eres igual con Naturaleza!

**Myoga:** ¡pero lo mío es distinto!, ella es mi esposa y está en todos lados

**Totosai:** entonces cásalos y asunto resuelto. Tú los creaste ¿no es así?, entonces tú puedes mandar sobre ellos; así que si te molesta que estén todos pegajosos de tanto amor… "ilícito", cásalos y déjalos ser felices

**Myoga:** pero ellos son el bien y el mal, no es correcto que esos dos se junten

**Totosai:** así como tampoco es correcto que la humanidad se autodestruya y destruya a todos y todo a su paso; por lo que hazme caso una vez en tu terca existencia e une al bien y el mal, y haz que haya tregua entre el cielo y el infierno, pero impón normas que no puedan ser quebrantadas

**Myoga:** (sobándose su larga y blanca barba) una tregua ¡eh!, no es mala tu idea, parece que después de todos los milenios de existencia que tienes, al fin se te ocurre algo con sentido común.

Muy bien, les haré una visita a ese par de tortolos

En un pestañar estuvo dentro de la habitación de Naraku, observando por breves segundos como sus 2 creaciones no podían dejar de demostrarse el más puro e infinito amor.

**Naraku:** (al ver a Myoga, soltó en el acto a Midoriko) ¿qué nadie te enseñó a tocar la puerta?

**Myoga:** no me faltes al respeto muchachito, yo soy tu creador y puedo invadir tu privacidad cuando se me plazca

**Midoriko:** Myoga, por favor… no lo culpes de nada… si yo estoy acá… es por mi propia voluntad, él no me pidió que viniera, fui yo quien decidió venir a buscarlo

**Myoga:** lo sé, lo sé, sé todo lo que está ocurriendo dentro de sus corazones y en sus mentes. Yo los creé chicos y sé absolutamente todo sobre ustedes; es por ello que les he venido a proponer algo

**Naraku:** ¿de qué se trata?

**Myoga:** saben perfectamente que lo de ustedes es un amor ilícito, por lo que sólo hay una manera de hacerlo legal

**Midoriko:** ¿existe alguna forma?

**Myoga:** sí la hay, y es concretar lo que no hicieron en vida

**Naraku:** (se puso pensativo y tomó de la mano a Midoriko) en ese caso sal de acá viejito, porque a tu edad las escenas triple x te pueden causar ceguera (Midoriko se sonrojó de pies a cabeza)

**Myoga:** (soltó un pesado suspiro) me alegra saberte de mejores ánimos mi endemoniado hijo (de cariño le dijo hijo) pero eso ni tú te lo crees, ya que los 3 sabemos bien, que jamás le tocaste un solo cabello a Midoriko

**Naraku:** eso no es cierto, yo sí se lo toqué, era lo que más me gustaba de ella

**Midoriko:** ¿te gustaba?, ¿quieres decir que ya no te gusta? (le dio la espalda fingiendo estar ofendida)

**Naraku:** (la abrazó por detrás) sabes que todo absolutamente todo de ti me gusta

**Myoga:** (carraspeó) aún estoy aquí, así que los arrumacos, déjenlos para después de la boda

**Naraku y Midoriko:** ¡¿boda?!

**Myoga:** sí, así es, si ustedes quieren estar juntos por la eternidad, deberán casarse o de lo contrario, no les permitiré seguir juntos

**Naraku:** acepto, cásanos en este instante

**Midoriko:** pero… pero… pero… yo… yo…

**Naraku:** ¿qué pasa?

**Midoriko:** (jugaba con sus dedos índices) yo… quisiera que fuera en el paraíso animal y que el lugar estuviera decorado y que hubiese un coro de ángeles

**Naraku:** (roló los ojos) mujeres, aún muertas quieren lo mismo

**Midoriko:** ¡sí no vas a cumplir con mi boda de ensueño, entonces me volveré a olvidar de ti!

**Naraku:** Myoga, ya la oíste, ella quiere una boda de cuento de hadas

**Midoriko:** gracias (sonrió muy feliz)

**En la discoteca…**

El lugar estaba lleno de gente, más gente de lo habitual, y muchos estaban esperando ser atendidos en la barra del bar y otros tenían caras de pocos amigos, aguardando en sus respectivas mesas a que alguien les tome sus órdenes.

Al ver el menudo caos que se estaba formando, Kagome comprendió porqué su jefe estaba alterado. No había personal suficiente para atender a tantas personas, pero ella tampoco se iba a dar abasto y menos con un total neófito Inuyasha. Por lo que se le ocurrió una idea.

**Bankotsu:**(en el almacén, junto con Kagome) no estoy muy seguro de que nos sirvan de mucha ayuda; además ellos aparecen cuando lo creen necesario

**Kagome:** por favor, te lo suplico, hacen falta manos y ellos son los únicos que se me ocurren que pueden salvarnos de este aprieto

**Bankotsu:**(suspiró) ok, los llamaré, pero no me culpes si no aparecen

A los pocos segundos Hari y Jakotsu se manifestaron

**Jakotsu:** (dio un rápido vistazo al lugar) así que necesitas de mi ayuda insignificante humana… esto te va costar

**Kagome:** sino me quieres ayudar, por mí puedes volver al infierno, de donde saliste

**Jakotsu:** te equivocas, yo no provengo del infierno, sino del mundo de los shinigamis

**Kagome:** entonces, regrésate para allá, no necesito de tu ayuda, si me vas a chantajear

**Hari:** si vamos a empezar de este modo, no quiero ni imaginar cómo vamos a terminar, así que pongámonos de acuerdo y enséñanos que debemos hacer

**Kagome:** ¡gracias, eres un ángel… perdón un arcángel!

**Hari:** gracias, por no bajarme de grado

**Jakotsu:** blah, blah, blah, me aburren ustedes dos, yo mejor me confundiré con las exquisitas humanas de por allá (divisó unas bellas chicas bailando)

**Kagome:** (lo tomó de la oreja) un momentito, ¡tú estás acá para apoyarme, no para estar de gigoló! Así que ve a las mesas y anota que es lo que quieren pedir

**Jakotsu:** te estás sentenciando lentamente a estar en mi libro, humana atrevida

**Kagome:** ponme donde quieras, igual sé que voy a morir algún día, pero por ahora ponte a trabajar (le entregó un mandil, una comanda y de un empujón lo mando a trabajar)

**Bankotsu:**(asombrado) ¡vaya manera la tuya de tratar a un shinigami!, o bien Jakotsu te tiene una extraña paciencia o bien hay algún poder oculto en ti que te protege. Porque si otro humano lo hubiese tratado de la forma como tú lo hiciste, lo hubiera sentenciado a una muerte inmediata y…

**Hari:** lanzado al mar de las almas olvidadas

**Kagome:** ¿qué es eso?

**Hari:** los shinigamis por capricho pueden mandar a las almas a dicho lugar. Lo que ocurre ahí es que las almas permanecen en completo olvido, no recuerdan nada y están siempre al pendiente de ser llamadas para ser resucitadas o en el peor de los casos… devoradas. Los shinigamis se alimentan de ese tipo de almas, así aplacan su dolor

**Kagome:** ¿dolor? Creí que los muertos no sentían nada

**Bankotsu:**los ángeles sienten algarabía, paz, tranquilidad, etc. todo el tiempo. Mientras que los demonios son atormentados con recuerdos dolorosos cada instante y sacian ese pesar fornicando entre ellos, y los shinigamis, lo hacen devorando almas olvidadas o haciendo orgías, con lo de su misma especie, humanos o con demonios

**Kagome:** ¡¿qué?! ¡¿Con humanos también?! ¡¿Pero cómo?!

**Hari:** ellos son una sub-especie, por lo que no siguen las mismas normas que los ángeles o demonios, y como tienen la libertad de codearse con los humanos, aprovechan su paso por acá

**Kagome:** (miró hacía la mesa que estaba atendiendo Jakotsu) entonces… aquellas chicas ¿están en peligro?

**Hari:** si te refieres a que las violará… no, los shinigamis, no hacen ello. Ellos seducen a sus víctimas y si estás están dispuestas, copulan con ellas

**Kagome:** entonces… cuando él dijo que se las cobraría… ¿qué fue lo que me quiso decir?

**Jakotsu:** (le susurró al oído) que te atormentaré toda la eternidad cuando partas al otro mundo

**Kagome:** ¡kiah! ¿Desde cuándo estás oyendo?

**Jakotsu:** ingenua. Los shinigamis podemos leer los pensamientos y escuchar a kilómetros a los humanos, además (la miró con desprecio) tú no me atraes como para aparearme contigo… estás muy fea

**Kagome:** ¡uish!, ¡monstruo estúpido!, ¡cómo te atreves a decirme fea, cuando acá el horrible eres tú!

**Jakotsu:** (acercó su rostro al de ella) si tanto deseas que me acueste contigo, entonces, haré un sacrificio para complacerte

**Kagome:** no gracias, no me meto con bichos feos como tú (le sacó la lengua)

**Bankotsu:**(se carcajeó) no puedes negar que ella tiene agallas. Nunca creí que un humano podría rechazar a un shinigami, de una manera tan infantil

**Jakotsu:** ella no llega a la categoría de humana, a lo mucho de duende o espécimen no identificado

**Kagome:** haré como que no escuché nada.

Ahora dejémonos de tonterías y pongámonos a trabajar o seré despedida.

Hari por favor, toma las ordenes de las mesas del 2do piso; Jakotsu, sigue tomando las ordenes de las mesas del primero y… no coquetees con las clientas e Inuyasha, tú despacha cerveza a las clientes que están en la barra. Yo me encargaré de preparar todos los cocteles

Una vez que todos supieron que hacer, se pusieron en marcha y los pedidos empezaron a salir.

Todo iba bien, hasta que una señorita de atuendo sumamente provocativo se sentó en la barra del bar y aguardó a que Kagome se fuera, para así poder quedarse a solas con Inuyasha.

**Señorita:** hola encanto ¿por qué tan solito?

**Bankotsu:**buenas noches señorita ¿qué desea que le sirva?

**Señorita:** dame lo que sea, pero… acompáñame con uno igual

**Bankotsu:**¿le parece bien una cerveza alemana?

**Señorita:** si te la tomas conmigo, sí

**Bankotsu:**Kagome me dijo que no debo tomar nada de acá

**Señorita:** ¿ella es tu jefa o tu supervisora?

**Bankotsu:**ella es quien me enseña cómo sobrevivir en este mundo

**Señorita:** (soltó una pequeña risa) no hay nadie con nosotros, por lo que la tal Kagome, no se va a enterar si bebes un poco conmigo, además ella debe haberte enseñado que el cliente siempre tiene la razón ¿no es así?

**Bankotsu:**sí, me lo dijo antes de empezar a trabajar

**Señorita:** muy bien, entonces como clienta que soy, quiero que bebas junto conmigo

**Bankotsu:**está bien

La mujer en cuestión le hizo beber más de 2 vasos de cerveza de manera muy rápida y como él no estaba en lo absoluto acostumbrado a ello, se le subió rápidamente a la cabeza.

**Jakotsu:** Inuyasha, sírveme una jarra de cerveza roja y otra de trigo, pero en el acto

**Bankotsu:**(sentía que todo le daba vueltas) ok, lo que digas

**Jakotsu:** y tú, enigmática belleza ¿qué haces tan sola por acá? (se le acercó y tapó su vista para que no viera como extraía su celular de su bolso)

**Señorita:** no estoy sola, el bartender me está haciendo compañía

**Jakotsu:** (colocó el celular en vídeo y lo camufló en la barra) ya veo, entiendo cuando no soy bienvenido

**Bankotsu:**acá está tu pedido

**Jakotsu:** no te ves bien, por qué no te vas a descansar un rato

**Bankotsu:**esperaré a que vuelva Kagome, para que me diga que debo hacer

En cuanto Jakotsu se fue, la mujer no perdió el tiempo para seducir a Inuyasha

**Señorita:** eres nuevo por acá ¿no es así?

**Bankotsu:**sí, empecé hace un par de horas

**Señorita:** y… dime, ¿no te gustaría tomarte un descanso? (se paró de su silla e ingresó al bar)

**Bankotsu:**lo haré en cuanto Kagome vuelva

**Señorita:** (se le acercó seductoramente y lo fue empujando hasta un rincón, donde nadie los podía ver) te ves cansado, yo podría darte un masaje, para que te sientas mejor (pegó su cuerpo al de él y aprovechándose de su embriaguez, lo besó)

**Sujeto:** ¡¿pero qué demonios haces tú con mi novia?!

**Señorita:** cariño, éste sujeto me obligó a…

El robusto hombre, la apartó y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro a Inuyasha, a lo que la joven en cuestión soltó un fuerte grito e intentó detener a su novio, pero éste era mucho más fuerte que ella.

**Sujeto:** (tomando del cuello de la camisa a Bankotsuy amenazándolo con golpearlo de nuevo) eres un condenado infeliz, ya verás lo que te pasa por meterte con mi novia (iba a golpearlo, cuando sintió que su puño era retenido) ¡pero qué demonios!

**Jakotsu:** ¡ay, como detesto que me confundan con un simple demonio!

**Sujeto:** ¿quién eres tú, y por qué me detienes?

**Jakotsu:** te detengo porque es mi deber cuidarlo ya que acá la víctima es él y tu novia es la zorra caliente, que no sabe mantener sus hormonas en control

**Sujeto:** ¡¿qué acabas de decir?! (Soltó bruscamente a un semi inconsciente Bankotsuy se le quiso ir a golpes a Jakotsu, pero éste esquivó todos sus intentos) ¡Eres un maldito bastardo!, ¿cómo te atreves a hablar así de mi novia?

**Jakotsu:** (tomó el celular camuflado) ingenuo humano, que te dejas engañar, acá está la prueba de lo que digo

**Sujeto:** esto… ¡esto, no puede ser!, tú, tú fuiste capaz de engañarme en mis propias narices, y peor aún… ¡permitiste que lo golpeara!

**Señorita:** yo no hice nada, fue él, quien me sedujo, yo sólo le pedí una cerveza y él se aprovechó de mí

**Sujeto:** ¡pero qué sínica eres!

Lamento mi comportamiento, por favor, permítame llevar a su amigo a un hospital, creo que le pegué muy duro y es por ello está inconsciente

**Jakotsu:** (miró con indiferencia al inconsciente Bankotsuque yacía sobre el piso con el labio partido) descuida, estará bien dentro de poco. Su fecha límite aún no está cerca

**Sujeto:** entiendo, en ese caso me voy (se alejó del lugar y su novia, fue corriendo tras de él)

**Kagome:** ¡¿pero qué fue lo que pasó aquí?!

**Jakotsu:** (intentando levantar a Inuyasha) deja el escándalo para luego humana tonta y ayúdame a levantarlo

**Kagome:** ¡¿qué, acaso un shinigami todo poderoso como tú no puede?!

**Jakotsu:** mujer insolente, no sabes que un peso muerto, es más pesado que uno en…

**Kagome:** (sostuvo a Bankotsudel brazo) lo sé, sé las leyes de la física. Ahora cállate y levantémoslo (entre los dos, lo llevaron hasta el almacén)

**Kagome:** traeré el botiquín para curar sus heridas, pero… ¿cómo fue que terminó en este estado?

**Jakotsu:** una zorra caliente lo embriagó y su colérico novio lo golpeó

**Kagome:** pobre, con lo inocente que es, cayó en la trampa de esa tipeja.

Voy por el botiquín, su labio se está poniendo peor.

En cuanto lo estuvo curando éste reaccionó y se sintió muy mareado.

**Bankotsu:**¿qué, que fue lo que me pasó?, ¿por qué el techo y el piso se mueven?

**Kagome:** tranquilo no hables, caíste en la trampa de una mala mujer y su novio, te golpeó

**Bankotsu:**(se palpó el labio y sintió dolor) ¿un novio es un sujeto que golpea?

**Kagome:** no, exactamente. Novio es la pareja o persona a la que una mujer ama

**Bankotsu:**¿pero por qué me golpeó?

**Kagome:** porque pensó que estabas coqueteando con su novia

**Bankotsu:**por coquetear, te refieres a… ¿seducir?

**Kagome:** sí, algo así

**Bankotsu:**(esbozó una maléfica sonrisa) estúpido hombre, si yo hubiese querido seducir a su novia, ella no se hubiese resistido a mí

**Kagome:** ¿qué… fue lo que dijiste? (ya conocía esa sonrisa torcida y esa mirada lujuriosa y no tenía miedo a lo que podría pasar, sino en donde) creo que no te encuentras bien, lo mejor será que nos vayamos a casa

**Bankotsu:**(sujetándose la cabeza) todo me da vueltas y la cabeza me duele

**Kagome:** es normal, no estás acostumbrado a beber alcohol (le extendió la mano) vamos a casa. Dejemos que Jakotsu y Hari se hagan cargo del trabajo

En cuanto llegaron al departamento, Bankotsuse sentía un poco mejor, pero muy cansado.

**Bankotsu:**esa cosa que me dio a beber esa mujer ¿para qué sirve?

**Kagome:** (preparándole un café) si se toma de manera moderada, sirve para eliminar líquido del organismo, pero si se toma en exceso provoca malestar como: mareos, nauseas, dolor de cabeza y hasta perdida de la conciencia

**Bankotsu:**¿y en serio a los humanos les gusta sentirse así?

**Kagome:** (le ofreció el café y se sentó a su lado) a algunos sí y a otros se les va la mano. En realidad no sé ni porqué toman alcohol en exceso, es decir, a mí no me gusta tomar, ya que me cae mal, pero muchos dicen que el alcohol sirve para seducir fácilmente a una mujer

**Bankotsu:**(otra vez sonrió con malicia) que patéticos son los humanos que utilizan el… alcohol, para seducir. Si recurren a un medio tan patético como ese, es porque no saben cómo se seduce a una mujer con encanto

**Kagome:** y supongo que tú si sabes

**Bankotsu:**(le dio un sorbo a su café) desde luego que sé, esa era mi principal función en el infierno. Seducir las almas de las mujeres lujuriosas y adulteras, para llevarlas a las cámaras de tortura

**Kagome:** ¡ah! Entonces debes ser todo un experto ¿no es así?

**Bankotsu:**(se terminó su café) sí, sí lo soy. Ignoraré muchas cosas del mundo humano, pero hay muchas otras cosas que tú ignoras que yo sé (la miró directo a los ojos, pero la miró de una forma hipnótica, envolvente, atrayente, de una forma tal, que sintió su cuerpo inmóvil)

**Bankotsu:**(acercó su rostro al de ella y susurró sobre sus labios) ¿qué sucede, te quedaste sin palabras?

**Kagome:** (retrocedió ligeramente) yo… no… no sé que me pasó, simplemente, creo que me perdí en la nada

**Bankotsu:**¿en la nada… o te perdiste en mi mirar? (acercó su cuerpo al de ella, semi tumbándosele encima)

**Kagome:** ¿qué… es lo que estás haciendo?

**Bankotsu:**(la miraba con ojos hechiceros, con un aire de posesividad y lujuria, de una manera cautivante y diferente) querías respuestas, te las estoy dando (besó con delicadeza su cuello, luego su clavícula y finalmente depositó un casto beso en sus labios) ¿ahora lo entiendes?

**Kagome:** (tenía los ojos cerrados dejándose llevar por todas las suculentas emociones que estaba sintiendo) ¿qué es… lo que debo entender? (deseaba más, quería más de él)

**Bankotsu:**(se sentó a su costado) el cómo se puede seducir a una mujer sin necesidad de nada más que palabras

**Kagome:** (se incorporó) eso no es cierto, tú no sólo usaste palabras, usaste tus sentidos y… tus labios (se sonrojó ligeramente)

**Bankotsu:**a lo que quiero llegar, es que seducir a una mujer es fácil y no se requiere, más que de estrategia

**Kagome:** uhm… y supongo que luego de ello, te acuestas con ellas

**Bankotsu:**si te refieres a tener sexo… no, nunca me he acostado con ninguna mujer

**Kagome:** ¿qué?, pero si tú mismo dijiste que los demonios fornican entre sí para aminorar el dolor que sienten

**Bankotsu:**yo soy un hibrido, y para calmar mi sufrimiento, me refugio en el cielo o en el paraíso animal. Si tengo sexo con una demonio o cualquier otra especie, perdería mis privilegios y me auto condenaría a estar siempre en el infierno

**Kagome:** ¿lo dices en serio?

**Bankotsu:**por qué te mentiría

**Kagome:** uhm… no lo sé, es sólo que eres sumamente atractivo y tu forma de serte hace encantador, es por ello que se me hace difícil creer que no hayas tenido intimidad con ninguna demonio; shinigami; ángel o lo que sea

**Bankotsu:**quizá es porqué deseo experimentar lo que Midoriko llama hacer el amor y no un simple revolcón como lo llama Naraku

**Kagome:** (sonrió) ser educado por 2 mentalidades sumamente opuestas imagino que te pone en un estado… uhm, ¿intermedio?

**Bankotsu:**sé lo que quiero y lo que no, así como se lo que me conviene y/o favorece y el sexo explícitamente, no me llama la atención, ya que según Naraku, el mismo carece de sentido y sólo te deja un vacío luego dé, en cambio según Midoriko hacer el amor, es la expresión más sublime que experimentan dos almas, por la eternidad

**Kagome:** ¡wuo!, me gustaría experimentar ello… algún día (se sonrojó ante su comentario)

**Bankotsu:**tú tampoco lo has experimentado

**Kagome:** yo… yo… yo… ¡me voy a dormir! (se metió en su habitación y azotó fuertemente la puerta)

**Bankotsu:**¿y ahora que le dije, para que se pusiera así?

Sin darle mayor importancia, se recostó en su estrecho sofá cama y se quedó dormido.

**Unas cuantas horas después…**

Un fuerte movimiento sacudió de golpe el apartamento entero. Lo que parecía ser tan sólo un sacudón, se volvió un movimiento constante y enérgico.

No le dio mayor importancia, pero en cuanto escuchó los gritos desesperados de Kagome, pidiendo auxilio y deseando poder salir de su habitación, no se lo pensó dos veces y de un fuerte golpe abrió la puerta de la habitación.

**Kagome:** (empapada en llanto y muy asustada, se lanzó a sus brazos) ¡gracias! Gracias por salvarme… tenía mucho miedo, pensé que moriría aplastada (se aferraba a su pecho y lloraba del puro susto)

**Bankotsu:**(acariciando su cabello) tranquila, no te ocurrirá nada, porque yo siempre te protegeré de lo que sea

**Kagome:** (lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas) ¿de verdad?, ¿en serio siempre me cuidarás?

**Bankotsu:**(con una mirada sumamente dulce y sincera, cual ángel) siempre, no importa que tenga que hacer o a que o quien me deba enfrentar, siempre te protegeré

**Kagome:** …gracias (se empinó y lo besó)

Aquel beso estuvo lleno de cariño, confianza, seguridad y… un amor indescriptible; ambos sintieron como si sus cuerpos despegaran del suelo y sus almas flotaran libremente; sintieron que eran uno solo; como haber tocado el cielo o estar el paraíso, donde todo era plena felicidad y paz, pero… lo que parecía ser un sublime e inocente beso, se fue convirtiendo en uno más pasional, fogoso, demandante de placer y deseo.

Ninguno supo bien, como o porque pasó, pero sin percatarse, ya no estaban de pie, sino recostados uno sobre el otro tendidos sobre la cama.

**Bankotsu:**(algo apenado) lo siento… creo que…

**Kagome:** por qué te disculpas… no te sientes bien… conmigo

**Bankotsu:**(se echó a un lado suyo) no es ello, es sólo que no sé cómo fue que llegamos a este punto… es decir siento mi cuerpo bajo control, pero no mis emociones y no sé si eso es correcto o no

**Kagome:** (se giró hasta quedar, ligeramente sobre él) lo que experimentamos es mutuo, tu… (se sonrojó) me gustas mucho Inuyasha… quizá demasiado y… yo… yo… (Se mordió el labio inferior por la vergüenza) siento que estoy enamorada de ti (se sonrojó completamente)

**Bankotsu:**(la tomó del rostro y la besó) tú me gustas mucho Kagome y es contigo que quiero estar por el resto de la eternidad

Ambos se miraban traviesa y tiernamente a la vez, expresar lo que sentían el uno por el otro, era como haberse quitado un gran peso de encima y a su vez era como cometer una dulce travesura.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación y sólo se podía oír el desbocado latir de sus corazones, sin embargo, las cómplices miradas que se intercambiaban, fueron el inicio del romance que estaba a punto de desatarse.

La atracción mutua era muy fuerte y la pasión se estaba haciendo presente, un beso, 2, 3… demasiados uno tras otro, ya no eran suficientes; sus cuerpos ardían en deseo, sus almas gritaban desde el interior por unirse en una sola.

El amor, la pasión y el deseo reinaban entre los dos.

Con cariño y dulcemente, Bankotsufue dejando besos en cada parte del menudo y cálido cuerpo de Kagome. Ella no era como las almas que se dedicaba a seducir y luego abandonar, ella era la dueña de su corazón, ama y señora de su alma, la dama que dirigía sus caricias e endulzaba con sus pasionales gemidos, todos sus sentidos.

Con cada beso que le iba dejando, la iba despojando de su pijama que constaba de 2 prendas pequeñas, para su suerte fáciles de retirar.

Cada beso, cada caricia que él le propina era la más sublime y suculenta sensación que jamás había experimentado en su vida. Tan sólo le había besado el cuello, los labios, su virginal vientre y ya sentía completamente en el cielo, por lo que su imaginación volaba. Si las primeras caricias eran así de maravillosas… ¿cómo sería hacer el amor con él?, definitivamente, se alegraba de haber reservado su virginidad, ya que estaba más que segura que él era indicado, que era él con quien envejecería y sería muy pero muy feliz por la eternidad.

En cuanto la despojó de la pequeña camiseta que la cubría, se topó con sus hermosos y bien formados pechos desnudos, los cuales le parecieron la maravilla más grande que sus ojos jamás habían visto; con cariño tomó uno de ellos y lo besó, lo probó, lo lamió, y al sentir como Kagome, ahora su Kagome, se removía de placer y jadeaba anhelante de más, supo que esa noche sería la primera de muchos momentos placenteros.

Sentir sus manos tocándola, sus labios besándola, su lengua saboreándola, era una cumulo de sensaciones grandiosas que la hacían estallar en gemidos de placer.

En cuanto terminó de explorar cada milímetro de sus pechos, continuó su camino, hasta llegar a su plano vientre y detenerse justo en el inicio de su pelvis. Se debatía mentalmente si seguir o no, quizá no debería ir más allá, porque podría perder el control de sus actos, pero su deseo de seguir era muy grande, sin embargo la maldita duda lo invadía.

Ella al entender tácitamente lo que estaba ocurriendo, tomó parte del control de la situación, por lo que se sentó enfrente de él, lo besó e hizo lo mismo que él le había hecho.

Primero besó su cuello, luego con calma le quitó la camiseta que cubría su espectacular torso y en cuanto lo pudo tocar, se sintió en la gloria y no pudo evitar suspirar y decir en voz alta: moría de ganas por poder tocarte, recorrer, cada área de tu cuerpo con mis dedos, te deseo tanto, que hasta mi nombre se me olvida.

Él sonrió complacido antes las caricias y el placer que ella le propinaba, por lo que el tenerla encima suyo, ya no pudo contener más; su deseo y sus dudas se apartaron por completo. Entre besos, lamidas y pequeños y seductores mordiscos, la fue despojando del pequeño short que cubría su cuerpo, y en cuanto la tuvo totalmente desnuda con su sexo, posicionado sobre su erguida y potente masculinidad, supo que el momento estaba cerca.

Le lanzó una mirada de complicidad como indicándole que era el turno de ella de hacer lo mismo, y así fue, ella entre besos y caricias, lo despojó del pantalón que lo cubría y se sentó sobre él, pudiendo sentir piel con piel, sexo con sexo, todo el esplendor de aquel hombre de anatomía perfecta.

**Bankotsu:**(le susurró al oído) ¿estás lista?... tú… ¿deseas que prosiga?

**Kagome:** (le dio un casto beso) he esperado por mucho este momento. He esperado mucho, sólo por ti, es contigo con quien quiero unir mi alma por toda la eternidad y con nadie más

Inuyasha, la posicionó sobre el inicio de su grande y erecta verga y cuidando de no lastimarla, la tomó por las caderas y lentamente se fue introduciendo en ella.

Muy a lo contrario de sentir dolor, sintió un placer infinito, fue tanto el placer que sintió que quiso volverlo perpetuo y por ende se quedó estática, contemplando fijamente a los ojos a su amado; cosa que a él lo desconcertó un poco.

**Bankotsu:**¿te sientes bien?, ¿te hice daño?

**Kagome:** eres lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en la vida (Lo abrazó fuerte del cuello, y lo besó con desmedida pasión, tal que despertó el lado demoniaco de Inuyasha)

**Bankotsu:**no sigas por favor, tus caricias, tu cuerpo, tu amor, me están haciendo perder la poca cordura que me queda y siento que voy a perder el control

**Kagome:** (con lascividad le susurró al oído) entonces piérdelo junto conmigo

No hizo falta más nada para que ambos se sumergieran en un mar de pasión desenfrenado y se hicieran el amor de una manera salvaje mutuamente.

Aquella noche se amaron en tanas posiciones diferentes, que el Kamasutra se volvió un cuento para niños e utilizaron cada mueble de la habitación como apoyo, para dar rienda suelta a sus deseos; se amaron tanto y por tantas horas que sus cuerpos cayeron completamente rendidos e inconscientes… hasta que el la brillante sol del medio día los devolvió al mundo mortal.


End file.
